Picturesque Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: KakaHina. Tres años han pasado desde que Naruto se fue. Hinata encuentra un amante bastante extraño, no es otro que su primer amor y su ex sensei... Hatake Kakashi. Traduccion.
1. Tú

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de **Goshikku Seirei**, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

Link original: .net/s/2750423/1/Picturesque

**Traducción.**

* * *

"**Tú"**

"Te ves hermosa, Hinata-chan"

Ella se sonrojó, por supuesto

Tomó insultos mucho mejor que este cumplido. Era más fácil escuchar algo doloroso, su padre la entrenó bien. Pero para escuchar algo tan halagadora de alguien o tal vez de cualquier otra persona la hizo ruborizar

¿Cómo podía ser calificada de bella de todos modos?

Tal vez fue por su cabello, su padre le dijo que se deja crecer para demostrar que ella era una mujer y que lo necesitaba para expresar la gracia de una heredera. El hombre dijo que los cabellos cortos no eran femeninos y no se corresponde con su personalidad frágil

Sí, tal vez fue a causa de su cabello largo, incluso la sorprendió lo rápido que creció en tres años. Debe ser el cabello, porque sin duda, no fue a causa de sus ojos. No le gustaban los ojos en blanco. Su piel pálida no ayuda, porque pensó que se parecía a alguien débil y ciega

"¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien?"

Ella lo miró una vez, asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Siempre avergonzada y tímida, ocultó hábilmente las emociones. Este hombre la confundía, no importa cuántas veces trató de pensar en cómo y por qué él era así... como ella pensaba, era ciega de la razón de la atención y el afecto que le dio

Hatake Kakashi era un tipo raro, sí, pero nunca pensó que en realidad la tomara en cuenta a ella. Sin embargo. Llegó al punto de que asustó. Siendo acosada, normalmente, estaría volviéndose loca pero cada vez que lo veía, él le sonría cosa que la hacia ruborizarse, y sonreír

Caminaban de vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga después de una comida en la tienda de ramen. Insistió en acompañarla a casa. Incluso bromeó diciendo que sería mejor si lo hacían público, de modo que sería algo formal, por lo que no iban a tener la tentación de continuar su relación en privado. Ella logró tartamudear un - "Bien" - él parecía radiante detrás de su máscara que inmediatamente se puso después de comer

Sí, se mostrado a ella. Y él era simplemente hermoso, sus facciones impecable y perfecto. Hinata incluso se preguntó si alguien lo ha visto quitarse la máscara antes

Esta no era la primera vez que salían, pero ella no creía que él la invitara a citas. Ella también ha sido acostumbrarse a sus extrañas y retorcidas bromas. Y sí, sus frecuentes elogios

Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí, miró hacia el cielo oscuro

"¿Todavía estás esperando? ¿No?"

Sus pasos se detuvieron, siguió mirando el cielo, mientras él caminaba delante de ella. Se detuvo también, quería saber como se sentía ella

La cuestión se sumió en su mente. Lugar para pensar en... ¿Naruto? Estaba hablando de Naruto, el niño que trajo las sonrisas y el animó cuando todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Hacía muchos años desde que lo vio por última vez. Se fue sin siquiera decir adiós, pero ¿por qué se fue...?

Rompió su corazón, pero eso fue hace años. Mentalmente sacudió la cabeza y dijo un fuerte - "No" – lamentablemente.  
Ella levantó la mano y llegó hasta el hombre, Hatake Kakashi, el lector hentai de Icha Icha Paradise, el ninja copia, el ninja enmascarado, el genio, el rival de Gai-sensei, el sensei del equipo 7, de Naruto... ahora su acosador, su admirador, su payaso personal...

Él le tomó la mano, y la acercó a su pecho. Le sonrió detrás de su máscara - "Hinata, Hinata... eres tan inocente. ¿Sigues enamorada de mi alumno?" - Una risa profunda salió de sus labios, pero no sueno tan divertido

Suspiró - "Eres tan maravillosa, Hinata. Si tan sólo pudiera explicar cómo me haces sentir"

¿Es sus palabras, sus acciones y sus sentimientos, hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas? Ella empezó a temblar al sentir la misma triste sensación que sentía hace tres años - "A-año..."

La atrajo más cerca, con las manos entre sus cuerpos - "Soy mas viejo que tu, viejo como Hokage-sama o Jiraiya. Pero soy paciente como ellos. Por lo tanto, no tengas miedo..."

Él le había dicho que no tuviera miedo antes, pero no de esta manera. Ella se sintió incómoda antes, pero ahora, ella no podía creer que estaba oyendo esto de él. Su corazón ardía de soledad. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, ella le hizo comprender, que no tenía miedo de él de esa manera. Sacudiendo la cabeza, queriendo decir no, está bien. Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, las palabras no salían, sólo las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron sobre sus mejillas encendidas

"Mi Hinata... Cómo me gusta verte. Ahora que estás aquí tan cerca" - susurró, un suspiro viene después de sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y sentí su calor, su cercanía. Miró hacia abajo y la miro a los ojos una vez más y con un tirón rápido de la máscara, se apoderó de sus labios

Hinata abrió los ojos ante su acción repentina, pero al sentir la comodidad y la emoción en su beso, ella cerró los ojos. Así que esto es lo que se siente... Estaba aturdida y mantenían sus manos apretadas. Sus dedos pasaron por el cuello de su chaleco, tirando de él más cerca no querer dejar ir

Sintió esto y sonrió mientras sus labios siguen prisioneros. Dio un paso atrás y respiro. Se abrazó a ella más estrechamente y enterró la nariz en su cabello suave y aspiró su perfume dulce. Beso su cabeza, suspiró - "Entonces... ¿cuál prefieren? A mi o a él"

Riendo, enterró su cara contra su pecho y por primera vez en su vida se sentía segura. ¿Cómo podía decirle por qué se sentía tan sola? ¿Seria por él...? Tenía que encontrar algún futuro, pero sus palabras salieron rápidamente de sus labios - "Tú Kakashi. Tú"


	2. Abrazos y besos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei,

yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

"**Abrazos y besos"**

Poco sabe Hinata de lo que piensa Kakashi si considerara realmente citas, cuando salían a cenar. Tuvo un ataque rubor, él le dijo que ya eran una pareja - "Tú eres mi novia. Te besé, ¿no?" - él le dijo una noche después de cenar. Le regalo una dulce sonrisa, él se acercó y le acarició la cabeza como una niña. Ella se quedó sin habla, después, tratando de descubrir un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Él tuvo que agarrarle la mano y tirar de ella para sacarla de su pequeño mundo de pensamientos

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se apoyó en ella para recibir apoyo. Tiene días que Kakashi le dijo su opinión acerca de su relación. Su cuerpo no lo estaba tomando a la ligera, ella seguía temblando y ella sabía que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. Al ver las ventanas abiertas, se sentía nerviosa y se apresuró a cerrarlas. Aunque Kakashi la acompañó a su casa, no le prometió que no le visitaría en la noche

Así que compartían un beso y le dijo que la quería, pero el nunca pensó que en realidad iba a pasar eso. A pesar de que estaba un cien por ciento seguro de que ella se sentía atraída por él y le gustó, todavía estaba inquieto acerca de ellos. ¿Quién podría sentirse a gusto de todos modos?

Se ha hablado de cosas como las técnicas y tal, pero nunca habló sobre cosas serias. Cosas serias como ¿Cómo va a reaccionar su padre a que un hombre años mayor que ella la estaba cortejando? ¿Cómo va a aceptar el padre de ella que ya estaban saliendo? ¿Era ella la única chica que recibía este tipo de atención? Aunque había sido explícito acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella, diciéndole que quería verla, pero él nunca dijo que la amaba y juró su lealtad hacia ella

¿Era una cuestión de confianza? Hinata no lo sabía. Este tipo de cosas era nuevo para ella. La primera vez que incluso trató de enamorarse fue un completo fracaso. ¿Quién le asegura que Kakashi sería diferente? Naruto, después de todo, era un estudiante de Kakashi. Por supuesto que quería sanar su corazón roto mientras que era joven. Ella era joven. No podía dejar pesar el besar a Kakashi y le dijo que le gustaba

Se quitó la ropa y ya vestida en camisón de seda. Se cepillo el cabello un par de veces y se fue a la cama. Se estremeció pensando en todo lo que parecía suceder tan rápido. A la deriva en un profundo sueño, sus sueños no mostraron de nadie, ni siquiera al ninja copia

Kakashi no había aparecido en su mente, cuando se despertó a pesar de que había estado en un lindo sueño. Hinata se apresuro a tomar un baño, vestirse, tomar un pequeño desayuno y correr a los campos de entrenamiento. Luego comenzó a practicar sus movimientos, sus habilidades y técnicas. Le gustaba el entrenamiento en sí

Practicaba en un tronco, pateando, una brisa fría la hizo estremecer. Ella continuar, pero si no fuera por un tipo detrás de ella. Ella abrió los ojos como plato mientras se sentía paralizada por el miedo y la emoción

Kakashi estaba detrás de ella, se agachó, su aliento le hacia cosquillas en la sensible piel de su cuello. Parecía que a ella le agradaba esto y le gustaba. Estaba desconcertado y confundido, asustado, pero sobre todo le gustaba. Sonrió y puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella - "¿Cómo estás, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata empezaba a sentirse eufórica por su tacto, su aliento y su presencia, pero antes de dejar la cabeza recostada en él, y lamento no dejarse llevar por la fantasía del romance, ella respiró hondo y lo miró con seriedad. Él no iba a obtener unas cuantas noches con ella, pensó - "Tal vez no debería preguntar Cómo llegaste aquí, eres un Jounin. Pero me gustaría preguntar, ¿por qué estás aquí? Me voy a la aldea muy pronto de todos modos"

Kakashi quería fruncir el ceño y se pregunta por qué el cambio repentino. Se enderezó, pero no saco las manos de encima. Era cómodo tocarla. Pero él sonrió - "Wow. No tartamudeaste. ¿Eso significa que estás enojada?"

Su acción lo tomo desprevenido. ¿Por qué estaba tratando de ser fría? Así que se iría suave y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y quito sus manos de los hombros de ella. Hinata e mordió el labio - "N-no. G-gomen..."

"¿Por qué, Hinata-chan? Lo siento si estoy aquí. Yo sólo quería hacer una vigilancia rápida alrededor de Konoha" - dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

Tenía esa sonrisa, la misma que tiene cuando lee los libros de Jiraiya. Hinata noto en ella los sentimientos cambiar, como si necesitara la atención y elogios de él, se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse de esa manera. Se volvió hacia él, le dio una leve sonrisa e hizo una reverencia - "Estoy contenta..."

Lo hizo otra vez, pensó. Ahí va otra vez, haciéndolo sentir todo borroso y el corazón acelerado. Incapaz de resistir el impulso, le cogió la barbilla con los dedos y se inclinó para sentir el sabor de esa débil sonrisa con los labios

Hinata se sentía tan nerviosa, sentía sus rodillas tambaleantes. Estaba a punto de caer cuando vio su cuerpo atrapado en los brazos del ninja copia, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Una vez más, estaba indefensa y su vista comenzó a girar. Se agachó y le dio un beso en el cuello, se quedó sin aliento. Ella quería alejarlo y estar enojada por tomar ventaja sobre ella, pero ella no pudo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Llevó las manos a los hombros de él mientras le besaba su cuello, ella tomó una respiración profunda. Ella tuvo que recordar, su corazón. No quiero otro dolor - "Sensei... a-a-alguien podría ver"

Hinata sentía una sonrisa de su cuello. Después le dio un beso fuerte en el cuello, se puso de pie con la espalda recta, pero aún mantenía sus brazos firmemente en ella

Él resopló y arqueó una ceja - "¿Sensei, y eso?"

Ella no tenía nada en su contra ya que nunca se dirigió a él con otro nombre aunque estaban juntos. Sólo una vez que lo llamo por su nombre y fue entonces cuando la besó

La besó en la frente y sin pensarlo desato el cabello de la chica y cepillo el largo cabello con los dedos. Se sentía tan cálido y suave, no podía apartarse de ella. Sabía que todo esto llegó demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella lo llamó "Sensei" y no se enojo, sentía apasionados deseos de sentir su cuerpo. Se tranquilizó, no quería sentir algo entre las piernas. Cerró los ojos y la apretó más, acercándola más de lo que ya estaba. Aspiro su embriagador aroma dulce de jazmín, otra tortura en todo su sistema - "Nadie va a ver. Qué triste es, ¿sabes que estés tan sola?"

Hinata sentía aplastada, su cuerpo estaba tan apegado a él, y estaban muy unidos, si no fuera por su ropa. Esto se sentía tan íntimo, Hinata sabía que tenía que alejarse por dos razones lo estaba disfrutando y él también. Con las mejillas encendidas, ella se retorcía para liberarse de él, pero él era demasiado fuerte tenía que reírse de sus esfuerzos. Pensando en una excusa creíble, murmuró - "N-no puede respirar..."

Se rió una vez más y la soltó - "Perdóname" - La besó en la frente de nuevo y retiró sus manos del cuerpo de ella - "Me voy a la aldea. ¿Vienes?"

Tenía que ir al hospital y hacer un poco de ayuda. Pero, para ir con Kakashi... - "Usted a-adelántese... tengo que" - se regaño mentalmente pero supuso que sería mejor no contarle nada. Ella sabía que él no haría algo como violarla, era simplemente que estaba en un terreno peligroso en este momento. Estos pensamientos la hicieron ruborizarse violentamente - "Ha-hacer a-algo..."

"Está bien. Te veré más tarde, después de ir al hospital" - "¿Ramen?"

Sí, sí, por supuesto, ella respondió en su mente, pero su corazón era terco. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella tuvo que conformarse con esto, de alguna manera - "Yo no creo que sea tan buena idea"

Esta vez, frunció el ceño. No va a aprovechar esta indiferencia. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Serio, le preguntó - "¿Qué quiere decir eso? Me doy cuenta de que tus palabras significan dos cosas"

Sorprendente se dio cuenta, pero ahora lo negaría – "Otou-san quiere a casa temprano. Tenemos una reunión"

Se inclinó más a la altura de su vista, con los brazos aun cruzados - "No lo creo"

"Es sólo que... No tiene ningún sentido para mí" – susurro

"Sé que se supone que soy el más viejo, pero yo no entiendo..."

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó por reprimir las lágrimas. Ella tenia ganas de llorar por esta situación tan tonta... una situación importantemente tonta - "Yo no entiendo bien. Olvídalo. G-gomen... Probablemente me debería ir. M-me tengo que ir pronto"

"Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos" - respondió seriamente, tratando de sonar convincente de que no oyó la tristeza y la confusión en su voz. Sin embargo, no quería verla así... - "Voy a ir por ti al hospital más tarde. Es una cita"

Hinata apretó los puños en los costados

"Deja de pensar tonterías, Hinata," - dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y una palmada juguetona en la cabeza. Con un resoplido, se fue

Hinata no lo vio salir; rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Ella mantuvo los dedos en la boca todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. ¿Qué era tan inquietante acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos? Es como si algo fuera a pasar y la iba a confundir más...

"Whoa... ¿Hinata?"

Sus ojos se levantaron del suelo para ver de quién se trataba, sus dedos cayendo a los costados cuando vio los mismos ojos azules que le hizo colorido su mundo hace tres años.

"¿N-Naruto...?"


	3. Jóvenes enamorados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei,

yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

"**Jóvenes enamorados"**

Por un momento, ella se quedó paralizada, discapacitada, incapaz de moverse. Sus pies eran inútiles, sólo tropezaban y ese tonto rubor en su rostro. ¿Es él? Ella parpadeó de nuevo y ahí estaba él, con una mirada que nunca había visto antes. Parecía un poco confundido, sorprendido... como ella. Al verlo en persona, a la derecha delante de ella era difícil de concebir

Dio un paso más cerca de ella y sonrió, no mostró sus dientes blancos, sólo sonrió dulcemente. Había crecido mucho, tal vez era tan alto como Kakashi ahora

- ¡Kakashi! - exclamó en su mente, su corazón daba una serie de golpes fuertes. En cuestión de segundos, hizo un análisis rápido de Naruto. Parecía más bien el mismo, pero si no fuera por su altura y su cabello un poco mas largo, tres años, parecía ser como ayer. Pero ella se dio cuenta de la oscura sombra de sus ojos azules, un indicio de que había crecido no sólo físicamente, sino madurado mucho también. Ahora parecía que no sonreía a cualquiera, sino sólo a aquellos que lo conocieron y lo entendían

Pero a medida que examinaba a su primer amor, ella también se enfrentaba a valorar sus sentimientos, su corazón. Después de todos estos años, todavía tenía el mismo efecto de asombro y admiración que sentía desde hacía años. Se alegró de volver a verlo, aliviada al saber que estaba bien. Este joven era el muchacho imposible, el chico que la conquistó sin hacer nada

Entonces, los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Los recuerdos de cómo se sentía para verlo, lo admiraba y su corazón latir cada vez que estaba delante de él. Hinata no sabía por qué sus sentimientos eran confusos esta mañana comenzó una cierta conclusión sólo porque vio a Naruto. Antes, casi no podía respirar frente a él, pero ahora estaba allí, mirándolo a los ojos y preguntándose algo

¿Cómo podría seguir con Kakashi, incluso creo que todavía estaba enamorada de Naruto?

Hinata decidió que por una vez en su vida, ella se haría la desentendida. Todo el mundo siempre pensó que ella había cambiado, pero ahora estaba segura de algo. De hecho se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo, pero no fue suficiente, definitivamente no fue suficiente para borrar tres años, no fue suficiente para que ella vuelva a la posición patética en la que estaba hace tres años. Ella había cambiado y sabía que él también lo hizo en el camino

Hatake Kakashi era todo lo que había en su cabeza mientras miraba a través de Naruto, el niño maravilla. En el fondo, sabía que era un estúpido error de Kakashi haberla tratado con tanta ternura durante sus años de adolescente. Ella era una tonta se levantó y se fue, hizo un buen trabajo al asegurarse de que estaba totalmente alegre por él

Así que todo lo que le dijo al joven, que una vez ella pensó que era su salvador, un gesto amable - "Naruto-kun, esto contenta de ver que has vuelto. Nos vemos" - Con un suspiro de alivio cuando ella continuó su camino al hospital, ella estaba feliz de haber hecho lo que hizo. Por lo menos ahora Kakashi no tiene nada en su contra. También estaba orgullosa de sí misma por no tartamudear, sino que actuó como una joven respetable que se reunió con un viejo conocido

Entonces, ella sentía, la invasión de su espacio privado, con cuidado la agarraron del brazo. El corazón le dio un golpe de sorpresa y se volvió a ver al rubio sostener su brazo, dándole la sonrisa tonta que fue reemplazada por otra sonrisa, pero que iba en serio, madura - "Um... ¿Y, sí?"

Lo miró de nuevo y la desconcertó. ¿Qué iba a sentir o pensar? Este niño era especial para ella y estaba confusa de por qué estaba actuando raro con ella. El primer año en que se fue, muchas veces pensaba en la forma de darle la bienvenida si volvía. Se preparaba para abrazarlo, con valentía darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle cómo se sentía. Pero ahora, se pregunta dónde y qué pasó con los planes de ella. Ella quería darse una palmadita de apoyo en la espalda. Así que en realidad había crecido y dejó todos esos sentimientos jóvenes detrás de ella

Por primera vez en años, naturalmente, le sonrió amablemente y esperó su respuesta. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella se rió dentro de su cabeza. Eso es lo que siempre se había preguntado de él. Lo que estaba dentro de su cabeza y lo que iba a hacer a continuación

"Estas tan grande... ahora, Hinata. ¡Quiero decir, ya no eres una niña!" - exclamó al aligerar su agarre del brazo

Hinata ahora se reía de las palabras de Naruto. Parecía como si no hubiera sido un niño antes de irse - "Tú también, Naruto-kun. Estas más alto ahora"

"Ya no tartamudeas"

"Así es" - Entonces miró su brazo y le dio una leve sonrisa - "Naruto-kun. ¿Mi brazo?"

Naruto se sonrojó y la dejó ir, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza como acostumbra hacer. Se reía con vergüenza - "Gomen. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Grande" - le dijo con honestidad. Me sentía extraña. Fue una conversación en medio de la calle. Recordando el hospital, se excusó - "Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en otro momento, Naruto-kun. Fue muy bonito verte otra vez"

"Haz cambiado mucho, Hinata" - susurró, sólo para que ella escuchar. Al ver que se volteaba para irse, él la agarró por la muñeca - "¡Espera! ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos para el almuerzo? ¡Ramen! Yo invito"

¿Estaba invitándola a salir? Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de la desesperación en su rostro y la forma en que suspiro. ¿Se oyó bien? Viejos amigos... Ni siquiera tuvo una conversación real antes, lo que estaba mal con él. Ella le dio una última sonrisa - "Realmente me tengo que ir. Lo voy a pensar" - Ella salió a toda prisa

Hinata respiró hondo, se preparó para llevar un contenedor de mantas húmedas. Ella debía ponerlas a secar, y a nadie en el hospital parecía importarle. No era su trabajo, pero estaba libre en ese momento. Se sentía bien de todos modos, ayudar. Al menos era una carga pequeña. Reunió todas sus fuerzas, empujó la bandeja cuando de repente vio una sombra. Sorprendida, trató de mirar detrás de las sábanas blancas y vio al joven rubio con una sonrisa

Estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja cuando lo vio. Ella frunció el ceño y sonrió - "¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Se echó a reír y tomó la carga de las manos - "Yo nunca te respondí sobre el almuerzo" - camino hasta los tendederos y empezó a colgar las mantas con ayuda de Naruto

Hinata rápidamente corrió hacia él e hizo algunas sí misma - "Gracias. No tienes que hacer esto"

"Yo quiero. Así que por favor" - dijo, en serio ahora - "Déjame pasar este rato contigo"

Sus palabras la detuvieron, la tela blanca estuvo a punto de caer sobre la hierba, si no la agarra. Se rió de ella - "¿Por qué, algo malo en tener una cita?"

Hinata no se sentía cómoda en absoluto. Sacudió la cabeza para ver si realmente estaba allí, si este hombre era realmente el joven que ignoraba sus sentimientos, hace tres años - "Y-yo... Naruto-kun... estás confundiéndome"

"Estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo" - respondió, manteniendo su vista en las mantas que estaba colgado. Después que la última manta fue colgada, se sentó en la hierba y se quedó mirando el cielo

Ella se sentó a unos cuantos centímetros de él y frunció el ceño. En realidad, era una locura. De hecho, le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Uzumaki Naruto estaba realmente con ella y sólo tenía una extraña conversación con él en medio de una calle. Ahora le pedía una cita, diciendo que ella también le confunde. Ella lo miró y vio los hermosos ojos azules, que reflejan el cielo azul

La miró y sonrió - "Definitivamente tienes que ir a almorzar conmigo. Me estás volviendo loco"

Hinata se confundió mas con sus palabras, pensando que tal vez seguía pensando en como era hace tres años, Hinata débil y tímida. Rápidamente se disculpó y puso sus manos en el regazo, faltaba el verdadero significado y la emoción de sus palabras - "Lo siento. Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Así, así..." - respondió secamente, miraba el cielo - "Volví a tomar un descanso. Probablemente tenga un poco de diversión"

"Yo veo..."

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Ves? Me estás haciendo sentir raro" - dijo con una sonrisa. Se recostó, puso los brazos en la parte posterior de la cabeza - "No me malinterpretes. No es porque eres hermosa y que..."

¿Ella se ruborizo con él? No, no creía que volvería a sentir así su corazón o que vomitar el desayuno o probablemente se desmayaría, ella estaba en calma como una roca - "Eres realmente divertido, Naruto-kun"

"No estoy tratando de ser... No eres más que tú me sorprendiste cuando te vi de nuevo. Este yo sabía que tenía que llegar a conseguir una cita contigo... en paz"

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella no sabía qué decir

"Debes pensar que estoy loco"

"Claro que sí" - dijo con una sonrisa. Por otra parte, también pensó que era demasiado dulce para decir esas cosas. Ella lo miró cuidadosamente y algo le pasa. Parecía cansado y absorto en sus pensamientos, como si luchando por decir algo

"Hinata-chan" - la llamó, con los ojos fijos en el cielo - "¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"¿Qué Naruto-kun?" - preguntó, ignorando la sorpresa que sintió cuando añadió el sufijo

"Los tres años no han sido exactamente así así" - dijo Naruto honestamente con una risita que sonó como una derrota - "En realidad, a sido un infierno y de regreso. Equilibrar todo el entrenamiento, manteniendo una promesa e incluso sobrevivir. Fue todo una mierda. Simplemente me desperté una mañana sintiendo ese agotamiento, nunca me he sentido así antes"

"La edad, por lo que dicen"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza - "Nadie creía en mí, tu sabes. O incluso si lo hicieran, seguro que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo alentarme. Siempre pensé que era un tonto fanfarrón que tenía un sueño demasiado grande para su pequeño mundo. La gente me llamaba estúpida la mayor parte del tiempo y hace años, no parece importar. Más tarde sentí lo degradantes que son esas palabras para un niño de doce años..."

"Pero nunca te diste por vencido, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella, con la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta, tratando de recordar el niño exuberante que ambos conocían

"Llegó un momento en que realmente me sentía abajo y si Sakura no hubiera estado allí, yo no podría haber cambiado" - dijo en serio

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos. Por lo menos había una pequeña chispa de esperanza - "¿Así que ustedes dos están muy bien, entonces?"

Naruto se sentó y comenzó a agitar las manos en el aire en negativa - "N-no, quiero decir, sí... Pero no, no es lo que estás pensando" - él respondió de inmediato - "Me encanta Sakura tanto como una hermana, nada podría cambiar eso. Ahora me siento incómodo cuando me vuelvo a plantear que estaba enamorado de ella"

Enamorado... la palabra le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Recordó a alguien específico pronunciar la misma palabra hace algunas noches. Pero Naruto tenía razón, ella se sentía avergonzada al recordar que había estado demasiado obsesionada con Naruto, con este joven que ahora estaba a su lado

"Lo que quise decir es que... si Sakura me dijo que había alguien, alguien que realmente creía en mí, además de ella, lo juro por Dios, pude haber dejado ir todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" - Se volvió a ella después de un largo suspiro, deprimido - "¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir, Hinata-chan?"

Confundido, sacudió la cabeza

"Pasé, volví simplemente por ti, Hinata..." – susurró - "Sakura me habló de ti, ¿cómo estás allí, y que creíste en mí. No me lo podía creer al principio, pero cuando pensaba con claridad, yo sabía que ella tenía razón. No estaba solo después de todo"

"Oh, Naruto-kun... no es necesario que me veas de esa manera..."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo" – dijo - "No sabes cuánto me inspiro los que creyeron en mi todos los días. Ahora sé lo que se siente, que alguien crea en ti. Tal vez por eso cuando te vi antes, sólo tenía que tocarte para saber si realmente estabas allí... que Sakura tenía razón acerca de ti... es hermoso. Pero yo no necesito a Sakura para asegurarme de eso. Ahora que estás aquí y te dije todo. Nunca me he sentido tan aliviado en toda mi vida contigo y tu asombrosa belleza"

Ella se ruborizó porque le estaba agradecido y se conmovido de su honestidad. Así que realmente creyó en ella después de todo este tiempo - "Gracias, Naruto-kun"

"Tu me des las gracias, pero todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó - "Volví, no sólo para verte. Vine a estar con contigo. Descubrir lo que me perdí de ver y sentir años atrás" - Luego se sentó y le tomó las manos en la suya - "Hinata-chan... yo..."

Cuando estaba acercándose, Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Iba realmente a besarla. Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. Estaba empezando a alejar las manos de él, cuando una voz profunda detrás de los asustó

"Yo... Naruto"

Los adolescentes levantaron la vista para ver al Jounin. Estaba mirando hacia ellos, mirando a cada uno de ellos con significado

Naruto dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, parecía que había retenido el aire durante horas. Él miró al Jounin y apretó los puños - "Me pregunto por qué has venido ahora mismo. Cuando era su estudiante, usted siempre llegaba tarde y ahora esto" – Naruto frunció el ceño

"Ustedes jóvenes enamorados no deben hacer esto mientras están en el trabajo" - les recordó, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de Naruto y dar una mirada de advertencia en secreto a Hinata

Hinata se levanto. Su primer beso paso frente a sus ojos, y las confesiones de sus sentimientos hacían eco en su cerebro, haciéndola enojar. Hinata se sentía furiosa. Rápidamente se levantó y miró a él - "¿Jóvenes enamorados?" - En cuanto a Naruto, le dio las gracias por su ayuda y miró a Kakashi por última vez. Que se precipitó rápidamente hacia el interior del hospital antes de que las lágrimas amenazaran con caer


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

----------------

"**Lo hicieron durante el trabajo, de todos modos"**

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve Kakashi hacer eso? Estaba a punto de sentirse agradecida de que le rompió la intención de besar a Naruto, pero ella lo hizo sonara como... Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar por qué estaba enojado. Apretó los puños a los costados y se fue a la sala de doctores. Necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer y esperaba escapar de todos los demás. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas mientras ella se agachó para recoger una caja de medidores de médicos

"¡Hatake Kakashi...!" - con enojo murmuró su nombre, ella recordaba perfectamente la mirada de su ojo. Cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Se sentía tan enojada. Ella trató de centrarse en ordenar los elementos sobre la mesa

¿Jóvenes Tortolitos? ¿Acaso era necesario subrayar eso? Así que no le importaba su edad y que realmente no le importaba si de todas las personas Naruto la besaba. Justo cuando estaba decidiendo que ella realmente sentía algo por él, no lo dijo pero casi sugirió ir a su habitación ¿Y si lo hicieron? ¿No le importa? Luego perdió su tiempo haciendo que se sienta todo bien, porque ahora estaba muy decepcionada

Uso mucha fuerza al poner una caja sobre la mesa, haciendo que algunos de los contenidos saltaran fuera de la caja. ¿Por qué... por qué estaba tan enojado y por qué estaba tan, agh?

"Hinata..."

Los puños cerrados temblaban, reunió la fuerza para voltearse y enfrentarse a él. Ella estaba llorando ahora. Sólo una palabra salió de sus labios - "¡Baka!"

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a ella. Hinata dio un paso atrás

Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, sus mejillas rojas de cólera. Ella no lo miraba, no ahora. Ella planeaba irse, pero con un movimiento rápido, el Jounin la atrapó entre la mesa y su cuerpo. La miró en serio, hubo un destello de celos en los ojos - "¿Qué? ¡Déjame sola!"

"Tú me niegas el almuerzo y ahora te encuentro a solas con Naruto" - dijo con una voz que le daba miedo - "Estoy enojado. Tan enojado, Hinata"

Hinata apartó la mirada. "Ah, sí... yo también estoy muy enojada"

Él arqueó una ceja - "¿Por qué estás enojada, entonces? Yo soy el que te atrapó besándose con él"

"¡No estábamos besando!" - Hinata quería darle un puñetazo en la cara. Sin embargo, su cercanía impidió sus planes. Ella lo miró ahora, podría haber activado su Byakugan debido a la tensión. Recordó la forma en que sonó tan grave antes, con Naruto, actuaba como si... no la quisiera. Y él dijo que ella era su novia ¡Qué manera de mostrar cómo se sentía! - "¡Tú! tu dices que... tú... Es como si no te importa"

"Pero sí, es por eso que estoy loco de celos"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza - "¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué estamos juntos? No me das la razón, siempre me dejan como una tonta..." - Ella le dio un fuerte empujón - "Vete de aquí, Kakashi... déjame hacer estas cosas a mí, si no..."

"Te amo. Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo"

"No estamos haciendo las cosas mejor" - exclamó mientras empezaba a retorcerse contra de nuevo - "Déjame ir, Kakashi..."

"Absurdo ¿La pequeña Hinata dándome órdenes?" -preguntó con una risita - "Das miedo enojada. Pero no lo suficiente para asustar a un Jounin"

"No quiero a Naruto..." - le susurró en voz baja

"¿A quién quieres?" - Bromeó ahora, su aliento choco contra su cuello - "Dime"

"Ya lo hice y no quiero decirlo otra vez"

La besó en el cuello - "Dime. Si no... Yo voy a tenerte aquí todo el día"

"Eso es una tontería"

Aplastó sus labios con un beso. La dulzura del primer beso que compartieron fue sustituida por la ferocidad de Kakashi y rozó su lengua suavemente contra el cuello de ella, el debilitamiento en sus brazos, un suave gemido iba a escapar de sus labios - "Dime"

Hinata intentó protestar pero sus labios siguieron no se movían. Cerró los ojos y trató de reunir algo de fuerza. Si sólo ella fuera más alta o más grande, podría haber tenido la fuerza para liberarse de su agarre. Trató alejarlo nuevamente, pero la forma en que sus dedos expertos acariciaban su cabello, la forma en que se apoderó de su cuerpo como si fuera el suyo

"Dime..." - ordeno, sus labios ahora en la clavícula, lamiendo y degustación de su dulzura. Él no quería violarla, pero si ella no le contestaba... Ideas venían en montones a su cabeza. Los libros de Jiraiya le daban mucha imaginación

Ella gemía mientras trataba de decir - "Tu" - Un nuevo estallido de lágrimas tibias caían de sus ojos y dejó de atormentarla. Al ver su entrega lo trajo de regreso a sus sentidos, su orgullo radiante por su simple confesión. Luego sonrió, besó las lágrimas y los labios

"Yo también te quiero" - le susurró al oído. La besó en la oreja y la abrazo - "No me asustes así de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? No es seguro para los dos"

Los sollozos de Hinata disminuyeron. Ella asintió con la cabeza como una niña, como si fuera a decir nunca volveré a hacerlo y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de él. Ella encontró consuelo y se sentía tan segura enredo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía sus grandes manos en la espalda, se mueven lento, calmando, pero excitante

"Tal vez deberías arreglar las cosas con Naruto tu misma. Parecía serio y sonaba enamorado de ti"

"¿Quién habría pensado que el tiempo realmente haría que se fijara en mi?, eh..." – murmuró

"Yo preferiría no participar en la confrontación. Yo no podría manejarlo demasiado bien" - Se echó a reír y le acarició el cuello. Pudo haber muerto con su dulce aroma. Fue demasiado para él. Cerró los ojos y la besó en la piel - "Dile que me perteneces"

Hinata lo miró y vio la seriedad de sus palabras - "Hablas con miedo... pero sí, yo le diré" - Estaba tan preocupado por Naruto, pero no era el único ¿Su familia? Este era el momento adecuado - "He estado pensando... ¿Qué piensas acerca de oto-san?"

"Es un buen hombre"

"No, eso no, baka..."

Se rió y ella pensó que se burlaba de ella. La besó en los labios haciendo pucheros - "Queremos hacer frente a eso, también, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes. Ya te lo dije. No piense tanto"

"Lo que tú digas, Sensei..."

Ella se burlaba de él a cambio. Pero una vez más le daba el mismo efecto. Su región inferior despertaba y sabía que ella sentía. La idea de tener a esa joven, una chica ardiente como Hinata, en otras palabras, le volvía casi loco. La besó en los labios de nuevo - "Estás dañando mi auto-control"

"Lo siento" – susurró

Tenía que besarla de nuevo. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a su cuello, hizo un camino mojado hasta la clavícula con la lengua. Se sentía terrible, terrible. Él la amaba, pero sabía que cualquier hombre sano sexualmente frustrado que estaba con Hinata se sentiría así. Ella era preciosa, demasiado frágiles para él, su lado oscuro sabía que quería provocarla, llevar a cabo su fuego y hacerla sentir la furia de la pasión que sentía por ella

Sus lenguas luchaban, Kakashi no pudo controlarse empujó a Hinata sobre la mesa. La besaba ferozmente mientras empujaba las cajas de suministros médicos para seguir con el juego previo. No quiso tener relaciones con ella... todavía. Le preocupaba, la necesitaba, pero sabía que quería cuidar de ella. No dejaría que su familia la repudiara

Rápida e inconcientemente se sacó la camiseta, y su cabeza reboto como un balón. Ella se rió al verlo actuar tan enojado a causa de una tarea tan sencilla. Levantó una ceja y le quitó la banda del ojo, dejando al descubierto su ojo sharingan - "Burlándote de mí, ¿ah?"

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a tocar la piel blanca de su pecho. Era perfecto. Dejó que sus dedos tocaran cada pliegue de los firmes músculos de su abdomen, él apretaba la mandíbula con deslumbramiento y con hambre. Ella rió suavemente de nuevo como vio el bulto en el pantalón

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario, puso las manos a sus costados. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, él tocó sus labios, dejando que sus dedos delinearan la suave piel de su cuello, resbalando a la cremallera de la chaqueta y finalmente tirando lentamente para quitarla. A continuación, le rozó el borde de su top negro... Por un momento se detuvo a mirar sus hermosos senos. Podía estar babeando con la idea de tocas esos pechos, el anhelo de liberarlos de su encarcelamiento - ", Kakashi, anhelan ser tuyo, de inmediato"

Miró a su hermoso rostro, estaba respirando con dificultad y lentamente. Sentía tanto calor que podía ver a su chakra de le quemaba de su cuerpo. Ella sonrió y al instante él capturo sus labios

"Ka... Kakashi... vamos... vamos a..."

"No" - respondió deslizando sus dedos al sujetador para quitarlo. Con una película, sus senos rebotando de su estado confinado, fue una escena tentadora. ¿Quién sabía que la pequeña y dulce Hinata, escondía grandes tesoros en su chaqueta? Dio un paso atrás y trató de mantener la calma. Un suspiro de asombro y encanto escapó de sus labios mientras la estudiaba. Ella era encantadora más allá de las palabras, su desnudez era impresionante. Sus pechos generosos siguen creciendo, todavía en formación y le hacía volverse loco, saber que él sería el primero y el único, eventualmente, eso le gustaba. Había sentido sus pechos contra su pecho antes y la realidad su imaginación había enloquecido ese día

Gimió ante el contacto de la lengua de Kakashi en su seno. Tenía los brazos sobre su cabeza, tirando de él hacia ella. Cuando ella llamó por su nombre para más, la besó en los labios una vez más, diciendo que ella era suya. Él quería morir allí mismo, pero sabía que era demasiado bueno para terminar

Sus manos tiró de él más cerca, los dedos de ella se enredaron en su suave cabello. Ella gemía cada vez como si no hubiera un mañana. Entonces ella sintió un tirón en los pantalones

Se posesiono por encima de ella, la miró de nuevo y quedo sin habla. La cabeza echada hacia atrás por culpa del placer, sudor en todo su cuerpo, los senos grandes, los pantalones en las rodillas, y el área húmeda entre sus muslos... Hinata podría matarlo en estos momentos. Se veía tan hermosa y tan erótica, como salida de una revista porno para adolescentes desesperados y hombres de mediana edad que se aburrían con sus vidas sin valor. Tocó su cuerpo lentamente, dejando que sus manos sientan cada curva y cada parte de su piel. Luego le tocó el lugar privado y ella gritó de nuevo

Ella estaba muy mojada y húmeda, es como si ella ya hubiera tenido un orgasmo. Él le sonrió mientras frotaba su mano contra los muslos, mirándola a los ojos. La besó en senos y lentamente introdujo la punta de su dedo dentro de ella

"Kakashi!" - gimió apenas

Con su dedo pulgar le apretó contra su intimidad y casi gritó. Giro el pulgar alrededor del nudo de carne y levantó sus caderas contra su tacto - "Hinata..."

Empezó a empujar un segundo dedo dentro, lentamente al principio. Tal vez sintió pánico cuando descubrió que estaba empezando a luchar con él y con la otra mano empujó sus piernas hacia abajo, ahora tenia tres dedos dentro de ella sin piedad. La sensación de sus paredes internas apretar sus dedos, a continuación, coloco los labios cerca de su entrada. Al llegar al orgasmo, pronto selló sus labios cuando los dulces fluido, bebió y degusto con su lengua hasta que los temblores de ella se detuvieron

La tensión se había ido, cuidadosamente retiro sus dedos y le dio un momento para recuperarse de su orgasmo. Lamiéndose los labios, miró su pantalón y vio que estaba mojado, pero todavía faltaba algo. Riendo, le besó los pechos por última vez y le acomodo la parte superior de sus ropas. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió la zona húmeda. Lo volvió a colocarlo en el bolsillo como un recuerdo, se rió de sí mismo y subió los pantalones de ella. Por mucho que quisiera mantener su mirada en su rostro cansado, pero hermoso de ella, se dio vuelta y metió su mano dentro de su pantalón. Necesitaba calmar su deseo

Cuando empezó el movimiento, sintió un toque cálido detrás de él en la cintura. Miró alrededor y vio a Hinata muy ruborizada - "E-espera... yo... q-qui-quiero hacer e-esto..."

¿Realmente tartamudeo? ¿No era su trabajo hacer eso? Le hacía reír. A continuación, pasó delante de él y tocó la mano que se movía. Tímidamente y aun mas ruborizada, dijo - "Déjame..."

La vio como ella puso las manos en su cinturón y le bajo los pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas. Él vio la reacción de sorpresa en su rostro cuando vio su enorme erección. Estaba a punto de hacer una mueca de dolor y de ocultar su erección cuando ella lo toco, curiosa como un niña pequeña. Puso las dos manos alrededor de su longitud, y aprendió rápidamente por sí misma como debía mover las manos, se entusiasmó a cada segundo. Él gimió y cerró los ojos. A medida que se acercaba su orgasmo, cayó de rodillas, pero mantuvo su ritmo. Entonces sintió los labios de su amante en su virilidad, lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa

Se ayudo con la lengua, estudió la forma cómo hacer mejor su contacto. Él quería maldecir y jurar, quería recostarla en el piso hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Pero él se permitiría disfrutar de lo que parecía un juego que estaba bien. Con una ultima succión todo acabo, termino en su boca y ella no dudó, sólo bebió lentamente, dejando que soltar todo dentro de su boca

En su mente la imagen de Hinata fue lo mejor, disfruto tanto y le causo mucha emoción lo que hizo ella. Entonces le abrazo y tiro de ella hacia abajo con él en el suelo, se desplomó sin energía. Ella había hecho un buen trabajo para dejarlo así, cansado. Cerró sus brazos a pesar de que se sentía débil y cansado. No se quería mover

La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza

"Y le diré a Naruto que no debería besarme durante el trabajo..." – bromeó

Él resopló y le apretó las nalgas - "Lo que sea"

Se arrastró por encima de él y lo miro a los ojos. Ella le besó en los labios y le abrazó - "Eres mío, Hatake Kakashi. Si te veo con otra mujer, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida"

Se rió al decir esto, su cabeza reposaba de nuevo en el suelo - "Yo soy tuyo, amor"

Ella suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho - "Amor, ¿eh?"

"Sí. Eso dije"


	5. Fuera de si

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

----------------

"**Fuera de si"**

Ella de hecho le dijo que estaba con otra persona, que ya pertenecía a otro. Ya estaba sintiendo algo alguien más. Le dolía ver el dolor en los ojos azules de Naruto, pero era simplemente la verdad. Parecía que ella estaba ignorando esos tres años atrás. Pero eso no era cierto, ella lo sabía. Ella sólo creció y aprendió a amar de nuevo

Hinata le dio un abrazo de despedida antes de que los medios y ella se dieran cuenta de cómo Naruto se aferró a ella, susurrando - "Te esperare ... por si acaso"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla - "Gracias, Naruto. Por todo"

Cuando se volvió para irse, sabía que su acosador, los vigilaba de cerca. Podía sentir el estallido de inmaduros celos que vibraron en algún lugar, cuando ella y Naruto intercambiaron gestos amistosos

Un viento frío soplaba a través de la calle, su largo cabello alborotado le impedía ver, tuvo que detenerse. Metió los mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja y siguió caminando. Ella se estremeció con cada paso que daba

Las cosas eran tan divertidas hasta ahora

El encuentro erótico que tuvo hace varios días no ha vuelto a ocurrir, aunque sabia que Kakashi lo haría en cualquier momento. Debido a que ella se había sentido incómoda después del placer intenso, pero cuando él le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor... fue simplemente lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo de nuevo. Esto fue suficiente para hacerla caer en la misma situación varias veces en un día, pero no llegaron a tercera base para desgracia del Jounin

Kakashi le dijo que estaba tan contento no sólo por su primer paso audaz en hacer el amor, pero bromeó diciendo que estaba tan feliz que finalmente han aplicado algunos de los conocimientos que obtuvo del Icha Icha paraíso. Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo y se rió, se disculpó y la besó hasta que ella lo perdonó. Pero, por supuesto, cuando estaba de regreso en su modo serio, le contó cómo atesoraba, y amaba esos recuerdos

Su corazón nunca se había sentido tan bien desde que confesó su amor. De hecho, siempre latía velozmente cada vez que el decía: te amo. Pero, por supuesto, su corazón siempre latía a mayor velocidad cuando sentía su presencia

Su acoso no cesó. Ahora realmente lo disfrutaba, sobre todo cuando él estaba en la ventana para verla mudarse de ropa y sufrir hemorragias nasales o solo darle buenas noches

De alguna manera, Kakashi logró sacarla de su caparazón y se tomó un tiempo antes de hacerlo oficial. Atentamente coherente, bromeaba de su habilidad de socialización, finalmente el trabajo. Sus besos se hicieron más audaces. Sus manos más valientes y su fuerza también aumento. Y, por supuesto, los ojos y palabras de amor la hacían sentirse a gusto con lo que era

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Finalmente, alguien la amaba. Y sí, la amaba, La perseguía por todas partes, literalmente, o no. Sus pensamientos consistían en nada más que él. Ella lo amaba tanto que era difícil mantener distancia

Todavía eran inseguros de hacerlo público, pero cuando entran a casa de noche o en cualquier restaurante de ramen, se tomaban de la mano. Incluso hubo momentos en que ella tomaría la mano e él

Era adicta a él. Sus labios, sus manos, su piel... todo en él era tan hermoso, tan fuerte, tan masculino... Era el sueño de cualquier niña, si sólo ellas pudieran ver al hombre guapo detrás de la máscara. Afortunadamente, sólo ella lo podía ver

Cerró la puerta detrás de su habitación. Ella no se molestó en esperar a que apareciera Kakashi o el beso de buenas noches. Probablemente estaba haciendo algo malo. Ella dejó las ventanas abiertas, pero esta noche, no hizo un show de striptease para él. Se puso su ropa en el baño y se acostó a su cama con toda tranquilidad, sabiendo que fuera de su habitación estaba su ángel guardián, su amante sensual, su dulce Kakashi

Mientras dormía, no sentía su presencia en su habitación. Se rió de sí mismo, haber pensado en cómo estaba aún muy lejos de ser un ninja de alto rango. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla, lo que la hizo estremecerse con la frialdad de sus labios. Estas fueron una de las noches que sólo iba para ver su sueño, ver su respiración profunda y admirar a su Hinata un poco

Después de unos días, Hinata quería esconderse del mundo y encerrarse en una habitación en otro planeta. Fue un momento que había estado temiendo y esperando. Kakashi finalmente decidió pedir el consentimiento de su padre acerca de su relación. Dijo que si iban a hacer algo de nuevo, sería mejor tener consentimiento, y se rió. Ella también, ya que no podía evitarlo

"Hinata-sama, su padre la ha llamado" - uno de los servidores interrumpió sus pensamientos

Ella nerviosa fue a la oficina de su padre. Se le pidió que entrara y vio a su padre y a su novio, bebiendo, como si el mundo no fuera tan grande. Su mirada confusa, no pasó desapercibida

"Hinata. Kakashi vino hoy…" - Hiashi comenzó por casualidad

"Sí," oto-san"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio. Pensé que muchos se beneficiarían de este matrimonio. Aunque Hanabi tendrá que tomar tu lugar como heredera y el Clan Hatake sería revivido" – dijo

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Kakashi para obtener una idea de lo que estaba pasando y por qué las cosas iban tan bien que podía sentir que volaba. Pero esperen un segundo... ¿escucho bien?

Kakashi estaba ahí, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado

"¿Matrimonio...?" - susurró antes de desmayarse


	6. Pensamientos y besos robados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

----------------

"**Pensamientos y besos robados"**

Un día después de Kakashi fuera a la mansión Hyuuga habían sido contratado para una misión, en las puertas de Konoha Kakashi le robó varios besos a Hinata antes de salir. Ella sabía que él era muy excitante cuando no conseguía lo que quería y que la torturaba con eso. Pero finalmente ella lo besó y él la abrazo con sus fuertes brazos. Les tomó casi cinco minutos despedirse – "Volveré pronto" - susurros y volvieron a besarse antes de marcharse definitivamente

Era muy deprimente ver como dejaba las puertas de Konoha, no podía esperar a que volviera. Escuchó también los comentarios de algunas personas, ya que fueron testigo de su romántico gesto antes de su partida. _Bueno, qué demonios_, pensó Hinata. _Ellos estaban comprometidos ahora, ¿no?_ No sentía su presencia en ninguna parte, su corazón comenzó a sentir solo. Simplemente sabía que Kakashi se había ido. Pero esta era la vida de un ninja y tenia que acostumbrarse

Sus dedos rápidamente tocaron sus labios y un suspiro escapó de su boca, la imagen del hospital llegó a su mente. Ella también tenía responsabilidades. Ella se regañó y trato de olvidar esas escenas, hizo su camino hacia el hospital

Comprometidos, pensó en varias ocasiones. En realidad, iba a casarse con Hatake Kakashi. Pronto, ella sería Hatake Hinata. Ahora estaba segura de que ella estaba en su propio mundo

_El matrimonio, Kakashi, el matrimonio, Kakashi, el matrimonio_, eran las dos palabras importantes en su mente ahora

La verdad era que estaba monstruosamente nerviosa por el acuerdo. Era la mitad de la edad de Kakashi, apenas una pequeña mujer y ellos dos sólo llevaban juntos un par de semanas. Hinata sabía que era iba rápido, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Después de todo, pensaba en enojarse un poco con Kakashi ¿cómo podía haberle dicho eso a su padre sin consultar con ella antes? Y también quería enojarse un poco con su padre porque, literalmente, la dejo ir sin más

De hecho, muchas dudas cruzaron por la mente de Hinata. Kakashi era un acosador certificado y un buen amante y confiaba en él, incluso cuando estaban en el almacén del hospital esperando a que lo hagan. Sólo para recordar la emoción, casi le dio un infarto y los recuerdos la hacían sentirse aturdida y ruborizarse. Ella sabía lo que Kakashi quería decir con sus declaraciones de amor, pero porque casarse tan pronto, ¿porque lo hicieron? Naruto también los dejo tranquilos por un tiempo, de modo tal Kakashi se decidió de una vez por todas. Kakashi también sabía sobre el repugnante silencio de su padre con ella y ¿tal vez decidió tomarla como esposa para aliviarla de todas esas cosas?

Pero todo se redujo a una línea de fondo. Ella amaba a Kakashi y él puede estar haciendo todas esas cosas, simplemente porque la amaba demasiado. Esas dudas se alejaron, pensando en él que estaba a su lado cada mañana al despertar, la besaba y la tocarla sin control. Hinata sabía que ella quería casarse sólo con Kakashi. Era demasiado chocante escuchar que iba a casarse en una edad tan joven y con alguien que estaba tan enamorado, todo podría haberse tomado del sueño de otra chica, un libro de cuentos de hadas o incluso de ese libro tonto hentai que Kakashi lee

¿Pero lo que realmente quería casarse con él tan joven y tan pronto?

"¡Hinata-chan!" - Oyó llamar a alguien por detrás, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Se volteo, y se encontró con Naruto y lo saludó con una sonrisa amable

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun" - dijo con su voz suave - "Tengo que ir al hospital. ¿Necesitas algo?"

Naruto sonrió, su amplia sonrisa en sus mejillas le recordó a Hinata al pequeño muchacho jovial de hace años atrás - "¿Puedo caminar al hospital contigo?"

Hinata frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir que no, él se apresuró a añadir algo - "¿Como viejos amigos?"

Con eso, sonrió y asintió - "Por supuesto, Naruto-kun"

Juntos caminaron en silencio. Ellos estaban ocupados con los pensamientos privados, Hinata pensaba en Kakashi y en el matrimonio, Naruto pensaba en ella. Les tomó unos minutos llegar al hospital

Hinata le dio otra reverencia cortés - "Gracias, Naruto-kun. Tengo que ir a ayudar ahora"

"No hay de que" - respondió breve y la siguió al interior del hospital. Al darse cuenta de su ceño fruncido, una vez más, Naruto sabía que ella preguntaría el porque. Otra sonrisa se formo en sus labios - "Me ofrecí para ayudar aquí. Me asignaron el departamento de pediatría"

_Ahí es donde yo ayudo_, pensó. Mirándolo a los ojos, ella le lanzó una mirada sospechosa - "¿De veras? ¿Por qué decidiste hacer eso?"

"Me encantan los niños" - Naruto se apresuró a decir aunque la certeza de sus palabras no coinciden con el tono de voz. Él puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y le sonrió de nuevo - "No es que yo estoy tratando de controlar cada paso que das"

Hinata trataba de respirar con alivio, incluso si ella sabía que lo que él decía no era de todo creíble. Abrió la puerta a la sala donde había niños enfermos, su corazón se encogió cuando los vio. La visión de los pequeños la hizo sentir que debía preocuparse por ellos todo lo que pudiera, que ella no sabía por qué Kakashi se fijó en ella de todos modos. Pero las sonrisas que tenían en sus rostros al darle la bienvenida la hizo sentir mejor

La enfermera jefe de la sala de niños, Ayako, saludó a los jóvenes, encantada de ver a Hinata y tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro al ver a los ayudantes - "¡Hinata-sama! Usted vino hoy, estoy tan feliz. Y trajo a su novio"

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo ella hizo una mueca - "E-etto"

"Pasan su tiempo juntos" - exclamó la mujer mayor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la adolescente avergonzada - "Uzumaki Naruto es excelente para Hinata-sama"

Sus ojos se abrieron. Su mente seguía argumentando ¡_no, no, no! ¡Kakashi es bueno para Hinata!_, pero su voz no estaba por ninguna parte. Rápidamente miró a Naruto y lo encontró riendo y disfrutando del momento. Quería verlo sonreír, por supuesto, pero no de esta manera. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, logró liberarse del abrazo de grupo y se excusó para atender las necesidades de los niños

_Ignóralo, ignóralo_, se repetía en su cabeza. Ayako-san probablemente sólo esta feliz de ver a Naruto de nuevo. Las cosas cambiaron y Naruto era popular y bueno, la gente lo encontraba irresistible, fuera joven o viejo. Mientras mantenía las manos ocupadas cuidando a un niño con fiebre, se dio cuenta de que la enfermera jefe seguía hablando con Naruto. Ayako se puso seria y Naruto se había sonrojado. Ella parecía haber estado diciéndole algo importante como para que él asintiera con la cabeza. Hinata deseaba fervientemente que ella no fuera el tema, puso una toalla fría en la parte superior de la cabeza del muchacho, pronto volvió la cabeza y cuando sintió el cosquilleo de una pluma en la nariz, estornudo

Esto capturo la atención de Naruto y de Ayako que se reían mientras asentían entre sí

Hinata se ruborizó. Así que de hecho ella era el tema de su conversación. Se mordió el labio, con vergüenza, no por el estornudo repentino, sino por ser el tema de discusión. El enojo pinchó su corazón al ver la gran sonrisa de Naruto. Le dio al niño enfermo una palmadita amistosa en la cabeza, se excusó fuera de la sala, con la esperanza de recuperar el aliento. La tensión dentro de la habitación estaba haciendo estragos en ella

Pensar no sería una buena idea, ella lo sabía. No quería pensar en nada ofensivo, no en contra de Naruto. Inquieto como era, tenía que ignorarlos, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y una cosa era segura, Naruto sabía que ella tenía un novio

Pero así como ella lo esperaba, Naruto la siguió fuera. Hinata mantuvo la mirada fija en otro lugar. En cualquier lugar

"¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó con indiferencia

_Iba a preguntarte lo mismo_ - "Sólo tenía que conseguir un poco de aire" - dijo, y agregó rápidamente con mucha confianza - "Y también tuve la sensación de que estarías más cómodo hablando si yo no estaba"

Naruto se rió mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza - "Gomen, Hinata-chan"

Cobarde, que no, se enfrentó a él y apretó los puños - "Naruto-kun... yo no te entiendo. Pensé que ya te lo había dejado claro"

Su rostro feliz desapareció lentamente. Ahora, un mohín se formó su rostro - "Tu no me dijiste que era Kakashi… ¿Crees que yo vine aquí para nada? ¿Crees que de nuevo no haría nada porque es mi maestro?"

"¿Por qué importa, Naruto-kun?" - Le preguntó, su voz era temblorosa - "Yo confiaba que respetarías mi decisión"

"Soy impulsivo, lo sé. Pero cuando pensé bien esto me dije..." – su voz se apagó, la soledad de su voz se sentía en el aire - "No podía dejar de hacerlo. No voy a dejar que suceda de esta manera ¡No más!"

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no hablaba, la tomó por las muñecas y la apretó - "¿Me has oído? Yo no he venido aquí a ver como tú y Kakashi me alejan. No puedo creer que lo hicieras, darse un beso en público"

"Suenas exactamente igual que Neji-Niisan " - ella lo interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que su temperamento iba en aumento. Con un tirón rápido ella se soltó y suspiró - "¿Por qué? Estoy feliz. De hecho nunca he estado más feliz"

Ella sintió miedo al oír un gruñido furioso y se sorprendió al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus manos se fueron rápidamente a su pecho y empezó a empujarlo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Se mordió el labio y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos - "¡N-Naruto...!"

Resopló al oír su nombre. Abrazándola, sacudió la cabeza y oculto su rostro en el hueco de su cuello - "Detente... no me digas eso. No me digas que eres más feliz con él..."

Hinata no sabía lo que estaba mal. Tenía toda la fuerza física y mental para hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Fue entonces que sintió que tienen de Naruto de tenia la boca cerrada. Probablemente su ira dominante le hizo parar y ser la presa de la situación

"Eres tan injusta" – Naruto, susurró contra su piel, frotando más su nariz, tratando de respirar toda su esencia a la vez - "¿Por qué no me esperaste? eres tan injusta. Ahora está empezando a comportarte como todos los demás, pero..." - tomó otra bocanada de su perfume y gimió – "No... estás siendo tú. Ya no eres tan buena, linda, una niña rara. Dime, ¿cómo te puedo odiar? ¿Cómo podrías hacer para que me dejes de hacer daño...?"

Hinata tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que había pasado demasiadas noches llorando por él, esperando y esperando, cuando alguien entró y la rescató. Ella recordaba claramente la noche, cuando descubrió que estaba siendo acosada por alguien...

_Hinata estaba en su casa, cerró los ojos y dejo caer las lágrimas, sin sentir nada, pero estaban entumecida, yacía inmóvil en su cama. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente. Si ella no se derrumbó antes, podría haber muerto a causa del entrenamiento agotador de su padre_

_Ella había estado enferma durante dos días, después de haber cogido una gripe en el hospital. Su cuerpo adolorido deseaba descanso o tal vez sólo una siesta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la comodidad de su habitación, Hiashi la había visto y le dijo que se alistara para el entrenamiento. Con toda la fuerza que tenia, lo hizo posible. Y la hizo llegar a su nivel_

_Ahora estaba castigada, encerrada en su habitación durante dos días sin comer, sólo con agua. Fue muy cruel, pero Hiashi la regañó diciendo que lo hacía recordar a como era hace varios años. Pero esto estaba bien, pensó. Ella hizo algo que valía la pena, después de todo. Ayudo a los niños y ella se sintió mejor cuando recordó sus sonrisas_

_Sus pensamientos flotaban en Naruto... ¿Cuándo volverá? Han sido demasiados días. Sintió que se alejaba por el paso del tiempo. Tenía que verlo, por lo menos ver su sonrisa, una vez más, o incluso sólo un atisbo de su cabello del color del sol o los ojos azul cielo. Era suficiente... sólo un recordatorio era suficiente, pero... ella sabía que era demasiado infantil, demasiado tonto todavía quererlo cuando estaba claro que debía olvidarse de él. Pero él era el único... el único... y se fue. Se fue sin palabras, se fue sin una promesa de que iba a volver ¿Pero si lo hacia? Es sólo que él no prometió que volvería por ella. Siempre seguiría siendo el mismo en su memoria, un espíritu libre... lejos de ella. Él, siempre miraba lejos..._

_Una presencia extraña entro en su habitación, sus ojos se cerraron, rezando para que las lágrimas pasaran desapercibidas. Sus oídos sintieron que la persona estaba en silencio, tal vez trataba de verificación si ella dormía. La presencia se acercó y trató de no despertarla. Una mano cálida pero fría acariciaba su frente. Evidentemente, este hecho funciono. Abrió rápidamente los ojos alarmada_

_Allí estaba por encima vez... Hatake Kakashi, sonriendo bajo su máscara y un único ojo visible_

_Sintió pánico, pero ella no lo rechazo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba allí en su habitación, que la dejó, haciéndola sentir que se había ido. Pero volvió después de un minuto y secretamente la hizo sentir agradecida. Colocó una toalla fría en su frente, lo que hizo estremecer_

_Sus ojos, veían todos sus movimientos. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras la veía agitar a causa de su enfermedad, la forma en que cuidadosamente peino con los dedos su cabello, y la forma en que la miraba siempre con tanto cariño. Era difícil creer que se trataba de Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi_

_"Hatake Kakashi" - repitió, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Entonces sintió la fiebre - "G-Gomen..."_

_Sacudió la cabeza y le acarició. La siguió cuidando durante toda la noche hasta que se sintió mejor, sin decir una sola palabra_

_Hinata sabía que era mejor que guardara silencio. Tal vez sólo quería hacer algo bueno por ella. Estaba en un sueño profundo, incapaz de pensar más, estaba paralizada por el estrés y el dolor_

_Se despertó esa mañana para saber que todavía estaba allí. Estaba sentado junto a su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía mejor que nunca, se sentó y lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí en su habitación? A continuación, arrugó la nariz_

_Su ojo se abrieron y ella casi se cae de la cama - "Estás despierto"_

_Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir como un niño_

_"¿Quieres algo de comer?" - Preguntó, de pie_

_Sacudió la cabeza - "Yo puedo bajar"_

_"Estás castigada, ¿recuerdas?" - Le recordó. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se inclinó más cerca de su rostro y la hizo sonrojarse - "Voy a buscar algo de comida. ¿Qué dices?"_

_"O bien" - le respondió tímidamente. Ella lo vio poner un pie firme en su ventana. Así que ahí es por donde él llegó, pensó ella, tratando de resolver varias preguntas en su mente. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba castigada? Antes de que pudiera saltar fuera y abandonar su habitación, ella tomó toda su confianza para decir - "E-espera... ¿P-por qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estás aquí...?"_

_Él la miró y sonrió - "Tú me diviertes..." - Con eso, saltó y se fue_

Ese era un recuerdo que Hinata no podía olvidar. Había muchos más recuerdos en su corazón que ella y Kakashi compartían, porque, desde entonces, él se cercioró de ello

"N-Naruto... déjame ir"

"Nunca"

"Naruto..."

Él la hizo callar con un beso rudo, dejándola horrorizada y débil en sus brazos. Fue la gota final. Las lágrimas que se reunieron en sus ojos cayeron frías contra las mejillas y los sollozos comenzaron a agitar su cuerpo. Se alarmó, rápidamente se apartó, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y pesar

Naruto la soltó y mantuvo la cabeza baja para ocultar todas sus emociones. Una sombra de color rojo oscuro, murmuró - "P-perdóname... No te enojes"

No pudo hablar, Hinata se apresuraron a volver a casa y se aseguró de no mirarlo a los ojos. Él la llamó por su nombre mientras corría pero no miro hacia atrás, ella tampoco siquiera por dejar a Ayako y a los niños

Sus pies por milagro, no tropezaron y sus lágrimas no cesaban de fluir incluso cuando entro por las puertas de la Casa Hyuuga. Corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta. La presión dentro de su pecho era demasiado, era insoportable pensar en ello

Ella no sabía que besar a Uzumaki Naruto la afectaría tanto


	7. La tienda de ramen de Konoha

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

----------------

"**La tienda de ramen de Konoha"**

Su estómago por enésima vez rugió

Tenía hambre, pero no quería ir al Ichiraku. La idea de ver a Hinata con Kakashi le trajo la vieja sensación de inquietud a su cuerpo. Ahora yacía en su cama, pensando y pensando qué hacer. Hacia planes ridículos para romper la relación, también recordó la desgarradora, pero magnifica experiencia que había tenido hace unos días

Los recuerdos de los labios suaves Hinata eran un sentimiento que nunca olvidaría

Él se disculpó, pero fue a medias decir. ¿Cómo pudo negar un poco de consuelo? Así que él no era dueño de su corazón... pero eso sería sólo por ahora. Tenía que pensar en algo más que pensar

Naruto incluso se pregunta si Hinata le había dicho a Kakashi sobre el beso. Tal vez no lo hizo porque Kakashi no se había presentado en su puerta para golpearlo. Bueno, él no tendría ningún problema para enfrentar al Jounin. No había posibilidad de que Kakashi le ganara. No en Konoha. No en su tierra

¿Quién iba a pensar que llegaría un día en que odiara a Kakashi quien alguna vez le enseñó muchas cosas? ¡No! Se regañó a sí mismo. No iba a lamentar esta decisión. Apretando los puños, se concentró en su pérdida. _Eso es lo que obtendría por haber tenido a Sasuke como favorito_, pensó enojado

Sus músculos se sentían adoloridos, Naruto sabía que tenía que levantarse y moverse. Tomar un baño frío, se aseguró de pensar como de costumbre. Tenía que pensar con una mente clara y fría

Tal vez estaba actuando un poco exagerado, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era ser honesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a la única cosa que regresó buscando? Tuvo que luchar por ello, tuvo que luchar por ella, porque si no, ¿qué sería de él? volvería a su mundo en el que estaba solo y abandonado, el Kyuubi era el único que lo acompañaba

Peino su cabello con los dedos, salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al Ichiraku. Tenía que tener energía para ver a Kakashi y tener un duelo de hombres. Camino lentamente. Mantuvo su guardia, tenía que tener cuidado para ahorrarse ver a su chica favorita y al Jounin que detestaba. Sería irónico ver juntos al amor y al odio, todo en uno. No, él no quería eso. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, muy inusual en él, pero ¿a quién le importa?

"Naruto" - alguien lo llamó desde atrás

Naruto levantó la cabeza y buscó la voz que lo llamó. A su lado estaba un muchacho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - "¿Konohamaru?"

El muchacho asintió - "¡Hai! Oye, tú no le dijiste a nadie que habías vuelto"

"Estuve ocupado" - dijo. Nadie quiere verlo de todos modos. La persona que pensaba que quería ahora amaba a otra persona. Mierda – "¿Quieres un poco de ramen?"

El rostro de Konohamaru mostraba estupefacción - "De ninguna manera. ¿Naruto, invitándome ramen?" - Se rió histéricamente - "Tienes que estar bromeando"

"Bueno, chico, las cosas cambian" – dijo Naruto, categóricamente - "Pero déjame verte bien. Quiero decir, mírate. Apenas creciste una pulgada" – mintió

Konohamaru resopló - "Igual. Tu sigues siendo un asno, Naruto" - Siguió caminando con Naruto a la tienda de ramen. Recordando las últimas noticias de la ciudad, él habló - "Oye, sabes de Kakashi-sensei tiene un compromiso con Hinata?"

Naruto gruñó. Su lengua estaba hecha un nudo de rabia. ¿Así que ya estaban comprometidos?

"Yo sólo quería saber" - dijo el muchacho. Se rió y suspiró con empatía - "Pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos"

Naruto frunció el ceño. Él extendió la mano y estranguló al joven y comenzó a sacudirlo. ¿Cómo diablos este chico sabe eso? - "¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Konohamaru intentaba apretar las manos del hombre más alto. Frunció el ceño - "¿Cómo no? Cálmate, Naruto. Casi todo el mundo sabía de ella gustaba mucho de ti, ¡hahahaha!" - dio a Naruto una mirada de sospechosa complicidad - "Parece que alguien más…"

Un firme puño cayó sobre la cabeza del niño, porque Naruto sabía que era inevitable. Él gruñó y lo empujó suavemente. _Basta_, quería gritar. _No me lo recuerdes_. Pero parece... que él era el único ajeno a la situación. No era más que triste que llegó a pensar en ello. Frunció más el ceño y desvió la mirada

Konohamaru dio un grito después de haber recibido el puñetazo atroz de Naruto, no quiso decir nada. Sintió esto cuando se encontró con que, el hiperactivo y locuaz rubio, estaba triste - "Naruto... no te preocupes. Esta bien"

"No es nada" - dijo rápidamente, sin atreverse a mirar al niño

Entraron al Ichiraku y fueron recibidos por los dueños de la tienda. Naruto apenas sonrió y ordenó 2 tazones de ramen. Los comerciantes estaban desconcertados por qué ordenó sólo uno para él

Naruto se sentó en el mostrador y apoyo su barbilla entre sus manos. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos. Esto tenía que ser el golpe más duro en la tierra. Peor que cualquier tipo de jutsu. ¿Quién pensaría que un corazón roto era como un asesinato?

Konohamaru se sentía incómodo del silencio de Naruto. Él sonrió y le golpeo la cabeza a Naruto - "Anímate, Naruto"

Naruto abrió los ojos y volvió a su posición cabizbajo. Konohamaru lo miro sonriendo. El muchacho era joven, ingenuo y no tenía la menor idea de lo que se sentía tener un corazón roto. Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y no expreso la más mínima alegría cuando un plato humeante de ramen fue llevado ante él

Por la esquina de sus ojos, vio que el chico ya estaba comiendo ramen. Se conmovió de nuevo, deseaba que pudiera volver en el tiempo. Ajeno, con espíritu libre y sin auto-compasión, sin penas, ni desesperación, ni nada... Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si Sakura no le hubiese dicho esas palabras de aliento, pero sabía que las necesitaba entonces. ¡Cómo le gustaría todavía estar enamorado de Sakura! Pero pensar en eso ahora sería muy preocupante, puesto que pensaba en ella como una hermana, pero... al menos no seria doloroso estar en su aldea, su casa, ser cautivado por una belleza tan inocente, Hinata. Bueno, era demasiado

Él se enamoró de la Hyuuga cuando la vio ese día le costaba respirar y recordar que ella lo amaba. Si sólo sintiera lo mismo. Naruto se estremeció en su interior. Fue sin duda seria una locura

Su ramen estaba vergonzosamente intacto, los sentidos entrenados de Naruto detectaban un rostro familiar que se acercaba a la tienda de ramen. Sabía quien era, una vez lo había derrotado

El aura fuerte pero tranquila entró en la tienda de ramen y se dio cuenta de que el rubio se desplomó en el mostrador - "Naruto"

Naruto perezosamente volvió la cabeza y encontró a dos esferas blancas como siempre, mirándolo directamente a él. Abrió la boca para darle la bienvenida, pero no pudo, el Hyuuga lo golpearía

El tazón de ramen cayó sobre la mesa, la sopa caliente goteando en el suelo. Konohamaru estaba alerta y rápidamente consiguió el mismo momento en el mostrador. Entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras estaba viendo lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos

Naruto estaba realmente deprimido, de hecho, demasiado para darse cuenta de inmediato que Neji Hyuuga lo recibió con un puñetazo

"Naruto... yo no lo permitiría" - Declaró en voz alta, los puños apretados de agarre en cuello de la camisa de Naruto. Sus ojos brillaban de ira pura - "No permitiré que te cases con Hinata-sama"

Naruto finalmente tomo conciencia cuando sintió el dolor en su rostro. Tuvo que parpadear dos veces para ver con claridad y comprender lo que había sucedido. Neji le dio un puñetazo. Gruñó con indignación por el Hyuuga. También se sentía húmedo y pegajoso, el ramen había caído encima de él también. Empujó a Neji con fuerza - "Déjame ir, Hyuuga ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Neji desempolvó su ropa - "Si crees que tienes el permiso de Hiashi-sama para casarse con ella será razón suficiente para mí y te golpeare"

"¡Aquí no!" - Exclamó Konohamaru, rompiendo la tensión. Pidió disculpas a los propietarios y sacó a los dos hombres jóvenes enojados del Ichiraku y los empujó a una tranquila calle. Miró a ambos. Ambos estaban rojos de ira y una palabra más provocaría el caos. Como futuro Hokage, él sabía que tenía que hacer algo

En poco tiempo, Konohamaru hizo todo lo posible para analizar la situación

Si tenía razón, Neji se había alejado por una misión con un grupo de ninjas. Así que la noticia de la boda, probablemente le sorprendió mucho, el hecho de que se había comprometido alguien con Hinata

En cuanto a Naruto estaba demasiado deprimido como para pensar correctamente, sin siquiera molestarse en decir que él no era el novio de su prima. Ya estaba buscando a alguien para dejar salir su ira. Neji parecía ser el que haría el honor de quitarle sus emociones contenidas

"Chicos, propongo que hagan frente a esto como hombres" - Konohamaru empezó, tratando de que su mejor voz sonara madura

Naruto se rió, una risa demasiado profunda que asustó a Konohamaru. Extendió su mano y asintió - "Como los hombres, ¿eh? Bueno, Hyuuga, obtendrás lo que quieres"

Neji resopló con él y arqueó una ceja - "Eres un tonto como siempre"

Naruto abrió los ojos con furia - "Ah, sí"

"Cállense, los dos" - Gritó Konohamaru ya que esto estaba empeorando entre los dos ninjas. Abrió los brazos separados, tratando de mostrar que no estaba del lado de nadie - "Neji. Lo entiendes todo mal"

"Mira, Konohamaru" - Neji habló llanamente - "Fuera de mi camino. Yo voy a enseñarle una lección a ese idiota"

"No me llames estúpido, no me conoces" - Naruto estalló detrás de Konohamaru. Dejó que un remolino de chakra se formara en su mano - "Déjame darte una lección"

Antes que algo pasara, Konohamaru tuvo su oportunidad. La verdad era necesario en esta situación, ¿qué más podría aportar de todos modos? Tomó una bocanada de aire profunda y gritó - "Hinata se casara con Kakashi-sensei, Neji" - Luego se volvió hacia Naruto y se apoderó de sus hombros - "Despierta, Naruto. Los dos"

Naruto escucho la voz del niño y se dio cuenta de que Konohamaru los había llevado a él y a Neji a un callejón

"¿Kakashi...?" - Preguntó Neji, la emoción de su voz parecía ser una sorpresa para todos

Naruto se encogió. Apartó la vista de los ninjas y cerró los ojos - "Genio estúpido ¿He estado fuera durante años y espera que me case con tu prima de repente? Eres un tonto aún más para no darte cuenta de que algo ha estado sucediendo entre los dos" - Le dio la espalda a Neji y comenzó a caminar

Neji era incapaz de moverse. Se sentía estúpido - "Espera... Naruto"

Naruto no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás. Aunque Neji era un genio certificado y estaba más fuerte que nunca, Naruto suspiro de nuevo mientras se alejaba. Sabía que era impotente y el genio aún estaba sorprendido


	8. Volviste pronto

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

**----------------**

"**Volviste pronto"**

El Jounin se deslizó en silencio dentro de la habitación para espiar un poco. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero los días que pasó sin ella, tan lejos de ella, le hizo adelantar la misión. Nunca lo había hecho. Él solía las tomaba con cautela y se tomaba su tiempo, pero ahora se precipitó. La Hokage se sorprendió de verlo en su oficina, informándole que acaba de terminar su misión

Tsunade lo miró con una ceja levantada - "Bueno. Esto es nuevo"

"¿Qué es nuevo? - preguntó, muy intrigado con la observación de la Quinta

"Es demasiado pronto" - respondió con una sonrisa - "¿Todo bien?"

"Hai. Le aseguro que la misión fue un éxito" - respondió y después salio de la oficina

"Así que esto es lo que le hace el amor a un Jounin" - bromeó al salir – "Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse bien"

Kakashi se volvió a mirarla y le pidió disculpas, pero ella movió la cabeza

"Adelante" – dijo - "Los amantes tienden a ser así. He..."

Una vez más la máscara le dio valor. Estaba emocionado, como los niños que van a la escuela por primera vez

Verla bajo las sabanas lo hizo suspirar con alivio. Ella estaba bien. Él pasó muchas horas pensando en su seguridad, ni siquiera sabia porque ella no iba a estar bien. Aunque estaba completamente calmado ahora, su mente pervertida no pensó en nada, aunque tenia una gran visión, las sábanas blancas cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Su cabello largo y oscuro hacia contraste con su piel pálida, haciendo que brillara deliciosamente en la oscuridad

Delicioso de hecho, él asintió con la cabeza, inconscientemente empezó a quitarse el chaleco y la ropa. Por último, podía ser él mismo. Quitarse la máscara era como quedar indefensos y expuestos, él estaba en su estado más débil, era un ser humano no un ninja. Él compartió este secreto, su condición más vulnerable sólo con esta chica que le gustaba

Se tomó en el lugar que le corresponde junto a su cuerpo tibio y la tomó en sus brazos, cuidando de no despertarla. Una respiración pesada salió de sus labios cuando sintió que era envuelta por unos brazos, apretándola suavemente. Se sentía como un gran reto estar en la mansión Hyuuga con ella en su cama, y él sabía que estaba bastante mal, pero, no existía ninguna norma y no estaba prohibido estar con su novia. O alguna vez hubo reglas, por esta vez estaba agradecido por ser tan felizmente ignorante

Tenía edad, con experiencia, riéndose en la oscuridad, mientras que la abrazaba, y añadió, definitivamente nada tenia algo malo en esto

La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de su perfume. Fue, sin duda delicioso. Pensando en su situación se le hizo difícil mantener el control. Quería hacer el amor con ella, hacerla sentir todo su amor, pero tendría que esperar

Kakashi de repente se sintió alarmado cuando sintió una mano en su abrazo, la mano se traslado a su mejilla. Sus dedos estaban fríos y su toque muy quebrantado. Él la miró y trató de ver si estaba despierta

Los ojos blancos lo miraron y parecían haber estado llorando, claramente una palabra curso su mente, sola. Sus manos rápidamente acariciaron su rostro, con el ceño fruncido - "¿Qué pasa Hinata? Dime"

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto" - susurró, y se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo

Bueno, voy a dejarte por un segundo, pensó mientras le apretaba la cintura con más fuerza, tratando de descartar las ideas - "Yo también"

"Toma mi mano Kakashi"

Tomo su pequeña mano en la suya, la tenía pegada a su corazón. Deposito un beso en la frente y suspiró, tratando de contentarse - "¿Qué has estado haciendo desde que me fui?"

"No mucho" – ella lo miró y sonrió

"En realidad, yo... te extrañe"

"Por supuesto que sí" – bromeó

Sacudió la cabeza y la besó en los labios con rapidez - "Oh Kakashi... siempre estás bromeando" - Desviando la mirada, ella lo empujó, soltando su mano de la suya. Mientras estaba sentada en la cama, él tomó su muñeca. Mirando hacia atrás con seriedad, se quejó con cansancio

"¿Adónde vas?"

Hinata quito nuevamente su mano y se levantó de la cama, dejando caer la manta de su cuerpo. Ella desapareció en algún lugar del cuarto de baño y salió después de unos segundos, llevaba un camisón de seda. Camino hacia la ventana, puso las manos en el cristal y miró hacia el cielo oscuro. Una brisa fresca entró en la habitación, desordenándole el cabello, dejando a Kakashi sin aliento por su belleza

"Ven aquí" - dijo con una voz demandante. En un instante estaba detrás de ella, lentamente sus manos se posesionaron debajo de los pechos. Apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra su suave seda y le acarició el cuello. Suspiró, agradecido y satisfecho, ella estaba realmente aquí con él

En un movimiento rápido, él la cogió en brazos y la beso. Ella lo dejó acariciarla con pasión y amor. La acostó en la cama con suavidad y le dio un beso de los labios. Se acostó a su lado y tiró de las sábanas con mucho cuidado, deslizó su brazo por cintura. Se acercó un poco y la abrazo - "Hinata. Vamos a hablar de esto en la mañana, ¿bien?"

Hinata sonrió y besó su nariz - "No puedo creer que dijeras esas palabras tan serias. Debo estar furiosa contigo"

Kakashi se rió de sus palabras. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar bien y con seriedad acerca de lo sucedido desde que se desmayó en el compromiso. Acaricio su mejilla con los dedos, la besó de nuevo - "Vamos a ponerlo de esta manera. Yo te amare... por el resto de nuestras vidas"

Ella se rió con eso y se acercó de nuevo, mordisqueando suavemente su el labio inferior - "Eso es demasiado cursi, Kakashi-sensei"

Ese era el interruptor que le quitaba su afecto caballero y lo volvía loco por ella y su cuerpo. Él deslizó alegremente la mano por la seda de su vestido, agarrando su suave mano. Su risa se mezcla con un gemido de placer y emoción - "¿Asustada aún, querida?"

"No tan asustada como tu mascota grande de allá abajo" - susurró Hinata. Ella rió suavemente, tenue como un susurro, como para dejar su risa resonando en su cabeza

Kakashi rió y se lamió los labios. Era difícil extra tan cerca de ella - "Eso, mi amor, no es miedo, como tu dices" - Quería decir que sólo quería estar en un lugar cálido y húmedo, en la comodidad de entre sus piernas, su boca, o en cualquier lugar cerca de su piel. La suave seda de su vestido era sólo una broma

Hinata sabía que era mejor no decir ni hacer nada. Sabía que estaba de pie en el borde y si decía una palabra equivocada, estaría perdida en sus meditaciones dulces y decir no sería la última cosa en mente. Se acurrucó aún más contra su calor - "Vamos a dormir. Deja de pensar en cosas sucias y descansa. Acabas de regresar de una misión"

Parecía insistente y dominante pero sabía que había preocupación en su voz. Acaricio su cabello y cerró los ojos. Centrándose en la sensación que le producía Hinata. Esta era la sensación, no quería irse nuevamente

Se sentía en casa


	9. Transición

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Transición"**

"Eh, dormilón, tengo que ir al baño" - susurró Hinata mientras taraba de liberarse de su los brazos y las piernas de Kakashi. Era inútil porque a pesar de que realmente dormía, se las arregló para demostrar que tenía el control. Ella trató de moverlo pero apenas se movió

Todavía estaba medio desnudo y ella era perfectamente consciente de cada músculo de su cuerpo atlético, por no mencionar el calor extremo entre las piernas. Con su pelo terriblemente desordenado y los ojos cerrados, parecía tremendamente hermoso. Así que esto es lo que se siente al despertar con un príncipe, simplemente espectacular

"Kakashi... tienes un poco de baba en los labios" - mintió y se rió después

Su ojo normal abierto perezosamente y la miró. Sonriendo, aumentó la presión sobre ella - "No, no"

Tratando de reprimir la risa, movió la cabeza con desaprobación - "Sí, sí"

"Entonces debes fruncir los labios. Voy a besarte"

Hinata abrió los ojos y ella hizo una mueca mientras trataba de forzar la cabeza de él - "¡Eeeewww! De ninguna manera, Hatake Kakashi, noooo"

¿Quién en la faz de la tierra podría resistirse a un ninja semidesnudo y sexy en la cama en la mañana? Además, sus - labios dulces - todavía estaba tratado de besarla. La beso al fin, paso la mano detrás de su cuello para atraerla más a él. Después de unos segundos, se apartó de él y le tiraba de la nariz con los dedos - "Tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño. No puedo contener mi vejiga. No podemos dormir para siempre"

Kakashi rodó los ojos y gruñó, apretándose más contra ella - "Hush. Todavía quiero dormir. Además... cuando nos casemos estaremos todo el día en la cama de todos modos"

El rubor de Hinata se profundizó aún más. Hace un momento se acordó de que realmente dormía con él, medio desnudo. Ellos, de todas formas, así era su relación ahora

"No puedo tardarme mucho. Tengo una misión importante" - dijo - "Y tengo que encontrarme con mis compañeros esta noche. En la puerta oriental de la aldea"

Quería darle un beso y decir que sí, cuando alguien interrumpió sus planes

"Hinata-sama" -preguntó la voz, como si fuera muy urgente. El golpe se hizo más rápido

"Me voy" - Kakashi suspiró y dio un beso en la mejilla. Se levantó y empezó a vestirse

Hinata lo veía ponerse su ropa con tal elegancia. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? La forma en que deslizaba sus brazos en el chaleco, la forma en que se ponía sus pantalones hasta cubrir su desnudez

El golpe se puso furioso

"E-espera un minuto, ¿quieres?" -exclamó ella con dureza y fuera de su carácter. Pero, ¿de quién fue la culpa? Era demasiado temprano y estaba casi desnudo. Se quejó y Kakashi casi se rió

Coloco un pie sobre la ventana abierta, Kakashi, ahora completamente vestido, señaló para que ella fuera hacia él - "Ven aquí"

Ella obedeció y se dirigió rápidamente a su cálido abrazo. Le besó el cuello de la camisa y aspiró su olor - "Nos vemos más tarde"

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y la besó en los labios - "Más tarde. Tenemos que hablar"

Hinata notó que tenía un material de seda blanca en sus manos. Se lo puso alrededor de su cuerpo y sonrió con aire de culpabilidad - "No dejen que nadie te vea" - susurró, él miraba su pecho. Puso su máscara - "Porque esos pechos son solo míos"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a cualquiera de su declaración, él había desaparecido de su habitación

Los golpes eran ahora más fuertes que nunca, pero no parecían existir cuando Kakashi la besó. Volvió al mundo real, corrió a la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta, se puso la bata, asegúrese de seguir los consejos de su amante

Neji Hyuuga se quedó en la puerta, después de unas semanas de entrenamiento, con la habitual mirada severa en su rostro

"Lo siento por demorar tanto tiempo" - se disculpó, dando a su primo una reverencia. Ella puso una sonrisa en su rostro - "Bienvenido de nuevo, Neji-Niisan"

Él no la saludó y entro en su habitación - "Volví a casa para encontrar que está comprometida con Hatake Kakashi"

"Sí... otosan esta de acuerdo"

Neji resopló - "Habla como... alguien que esta enamorado"

Hinata toco su labio inferior con timidez

"Por cierto, ¿sabía usted que yo le di un puñetazo a Naruto porque pensé que era él con quien usted estaba comprometida?" - Neji preguntó muy informativamente y observaba las reacciones de su rostro

"¿Qué?" - Hinata preguntó con sorpresa

"Olvídelo, era un inútil. Pero, Hinata-sama. Hatake ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? No lo entiendo. Tal vez yo podría haber aceptado al estupido de Naruto porque parece que se hizo más fuerte y parecía bastante enojado por el compromiso. Dígame, ¿la ha tocado? Porque si lo ha hecho, Hinata-sama…"

"¡Basta, Neji!" -gritó-. "No entiendes porque no me importa. De hecho, ninguno de ustedes lo entiende realmente..."

Neji parecía un poco sorprendido de sus palabras - "Dígame, ¿La tocó? ¿Se acostó con él?"

Sus pálidas mejillas palidecieron y se hizo evidente en sus ojos que estaba demasiado absorta para prestarle atención a sus regaños, quería abofetearlo allí mismo. Quería llorar. Ella no podía soportar lo que dijo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus propias lágrimas nublaban su visión. Le dolió saber tal crueldad por parte de su primo - "Lo siento. De verdad. No puedo estar aquí y escuchar sus palabras hirientes. Hablas en contra del hombre que amo"

"¿Lo ama? ¿Lo ama?" -preguntó con sarcasmo - "¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Puede amar a un hombre? Apenas sabe quién es. Es estúpido pensar que él la quiere. Déjeme decirle lo que realmente pasa, Hinata-sama. Ese tipo claramente no tiene una novia y tal vez es demasiado perezoso para encontrar una. Usted es joven y bonita, y ¿adivinen qué? Es demasiado ingenua y dulce para estar con él. Olvídelo"

"Neji... yo no necesito esto de ti"

"No, usted es una tonta, Hinata-sama. Una tonta. ¿Usted no entiende? Probablemente tiene una apuesta con Gai-sensei acerca de obtener una novia menor. O tal vez sólo quiere acostarse con adolescentes"

"Neji, por favor, no dejes que mi respeto hacia ti se pierda" - susurró y cerró la puerta en el rostro. Se limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Y ella... quería golpear a Neji. Pero, ¿cómo podía decir esas cosas tan hirientes?

Hasta el momento, parecía ser el más cercano los hombres en su vida, y estaban en contra de su relación con Kakashi. Naruto y Neji, su primo y su inspiración. Pero si ella iba a pensar con claridad, sus opiniones no le importaban. Los hombres más importantes en su vida ahora eran, Hiashi, su padre y, por supuesto, la razón de todo esto, Kakashi, su amor

Ahora se preguntó por qué estaba llorando. Las palabras de Neji no eran verdad, ella lo sabía. De todas formas, todo era perfecto, cuando ella se centraba en el amor y los recuerdos que ella y Kakashi compartían, incluso la sabiduría y el conocimiento de Neji no era necesario

Si alguna vez, sin embargo, si alguna vez Kakashi rompía su corazón, ella tendría el corazón roto, por supuesto, pero... Kakashi le dio algo que nadie le dio antes. Él la hizo sentir como una mujer, una mujer que podía enfrentarse a otras personas sin temor y sin vergüenza. Es doloroso pensar que él la dejara, pero ella nunca se arrepentiría de todo lo que sentía y experimentaba con Kakashi

¿Cómo hacerlo?

_Apenas sabe quién es. Es estúpida por pensar que la quiere_

Ella no quería tener pensamientos oscuros y las palabras de Neji sin compasión. Ella se esforzó para no pensar. Pero no era eso lo que mantenía su dolor durante algún tiempo ¿era Naruto?

Hinata cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, rechazando cualquier pensamiento en que figurara Neji, su padre, Naruto, la gente del pueblo, incluso Kakashi

Kakashi la hizo darse cuenta de que ella era una mujer y ella estaba a la altura de ello

Se fue al baño y se arreglo. Tenía que ir al hospital. Tal vez Naruto estaría allí, pero tenía que ir a trabajar a causa de los niños. La responsabilidad es lo primero. Y ella se reuniría más tarde con Kakashi y enfrentaría el mundo con él

Hinata salió hacia el hospital, dando cada paso con mucha confianza, a pesar de los recuerdos dolorosos de la reunión de esta mañana con su primo

_Si pudiera caminar sola_, Hinata se dijo a sí misma. _Yo podría... incluso sin Kakashi_


	10. El ángel, la antorcha y el almacén

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**El ángel, la antorcha y el almacén"**

Naruto tomó un cubo vacío y se dirigió al fregadero más cercano para llenarlo con agua. Suspiró mientras tomaba una esponja y la empapaba con el agua limpia, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a trabajar en el suelo manchado

No había mucho que hacer en el hospital cuando los niños estaban durmiendo y los pisos sucios parecían llamarlos. Se despertó temprano esa mañana, al igual que el día antes para ayudar en la sala de niños. Por mucho que quería estar con viejos amigos, las misiones de ellos tenían la máxima prioridad

El piso ligeramente brillaba y estaba orgulloso, hasta que vio el reflejo de sus ojos oscuros. Antes de encender la llama de su carácter, se apresuró a poner la alfombra y procedió a su limpieza

El trabajo era para aliviar el estrés, para olvidar. Ha habido demasiada tensión y decepción en los últimos días y lo único que pudo encontrar fue ponerse a trabajar. Él decidió entrenar después de la cena pero se había quedado dormido de inmediato. Además, los niños eran fabulosos, a pesar de su condición. Ahora sabía por qué a Hinata le encantaba trabajar en el hospital

Pensar en Hinata hizo que un torrente de sentimientos atravesara su cuerpo junto con el recuerdo de personas diferentes, Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji, Sakura y Kakashi, toda esa gente y todas sus decisiones precipitadas sin sentido

Hace un momento que se dio cuenta de lo que se ha hecho de todo este asunto. Un problema realmente desesperante. Pero su mente estaba decidida a tener a Hinata. Nadie se lo podía cambiar, incluso la propia heredera cabeza hueca o el estúpido que siempre llegaba tarde, Kakashi Hatake. El solo pensar en el ninja le revolvía el estomago, Naruto hizo una mueca

_De nada sirve enojarse, no tiene sentido enojarse, en repetidas ocasiones se dijo, se centró en los movimientos de su puño cerrado contra el suelo. No tiene sentido enojarse..._

Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir que alguien estaba cerca. Naruto sentía que lo estaba mirando, probablemente sintiendo lástima por el ojo morado que tenia. Quería sonreír, pero estaba demasiado solo para hacerlo

"Naruto..." - empezó y se rompió su corazón. ¿Cómo podía llamarlo así? Estaba vacío y sin valor, pero su voz sólo seducía su corazón y su alma. Quería mirarla a los ojos y hacerle ver que él, Uzumaki Naruto, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Quería verla y oír acerca de ella. Sin embargo, mantuvo la cabeza gacha, fregando y fregando

"Yo... lo siento, por lo que Neji-niisan hizo" - dijo en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para mostrar su culpabilidad - "Los dos sabemos que no debería haber hecho eso"

Naruto dejó el trapo sucio en el piso pensó en como responderle. Quería mirar a otro lado pero no podía negarse a sí mismo, su actitud cariñosa, pura - "Pero aun así no estoy molesto ni contigo ni con él"

Vio su sonrisa, pero la conocía muy bien, sabia que estaba nerviosa hablando con él. Pero se notaba el hecho de que se avergonzaba de las acciones de su primo. Pero Naruto notó que ella no tartamudeo y tampoco jugo con sus dedos. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño y no quería seguir con esto y ni tocarla para comprobar si ella era la verdadera Hyuuga Hinata. Pero una cosa era que, efectivamente, era la misma persona que se lo hacia ruborizar

_Sí, claramente lo deseaba_

Hinata se volvió para irse y dejarlo. Él se quedó allí por un momento, observando todos sus movimientos, pensando y meditando sobre cómo esta mujer tenía que acabar con esa Kakashi Hatake. Entonces, ¿cómo sucedió?

Sorprendente se quedaron hablando, se las arreglaron para trabajar sin provocar ninguna cosa rara. Hablaron, pero temas relacionados con ellos y Naruto se aseguró de que no se hablara nada de Kakashi. Habló con ella y se sentía a gusto con cada palabra. Era tan bueno, tan emocionante hablar con ella ahora que no peleaban

Se rieron juntos y Naruto se hacia el distraído con respecto al compromiso de ella con Kakashi. Era absurdo, tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, tenía el corazón de un ángel, y tenía el cuerpo de una diosa del sexo

Fue entonces cuando a Naruto le pareció extremadamente difícil no sentirse excitado por el olor de Hinata. Su cercanía inocente mientras hablaban y habían reorganizado las cosas en el almacén, la vista de sus labios le recordaba cuando se besaron y la realidad de que ella estaba allí a solas con él. Tomaría al menos tres segundos que Naruto apartara los ojos de ella y reanudara lo que estaba haciendo

"Entonces, ¿qué tal esta todo entre tu y Kakashi?" - Las palabras salieron de su boca y ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarlas. Sabía que no debería haber preguntado eso y que tapo sus oídos antes de que ella contestara, pero decidió que tenía que saber la respuesta

"¿Hmm?" -preguntó ella, mirándolo, como dudosa, _¿estará seguro de que me pregunto eso? O lo hizo sin pensarlo_

"Te pregunté si... um" - dijo Naruto, tratando de repetir la pregunta - "¿Cómo estas con Kakashi, ya sabes...?"

Naruto trato de repetir la pregunta, el corazón de Hinata corrió. _¿Lo escuché bien? ¿Con Kakashi y ella...? Oh, Dios mío, es como si supiera_. Ella pensó que dentro de su cabeza con aire de culpabilidad

Ahora se sentía mal. Pero estaban en el almacén y recordó lo que había sucedido allí. Sus ojos se precipitaron con rapidez sobre la mesa que fue donde Kakashi... Ella miró al suelo y no sirvió de nada, fue donde Kakashi... Ella suspiró. Todas partes le recordaban a Kakashi. Se mordió el labio inferior y oró a dios que Naruto no se diera cuenta la razón de su rubor

"Hinata-chan... ¿estás bien?" - preguntó, con su voz llena de preocupación

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos para darle una respuesta. ¿Qué le podría decir? Oh, era demasiado difícil pensar con claridad cuando se acuerda perfectamente cómo Kakashi... ¡Ah! Ella sacudió la cabeza con rapidez y respiró hondo

Echando un vistazo a Naruto, se encontró con el rostro perplejo. Antes de que pudiera darle una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, hizo una reverencia y se disculpó rápidamente. No es que ella se sintiera mal, fue en hecho de que se sentía demasiado bien acerca de su maravilloso recuerdo de Kakashi... Hinata sabía que tenía que salir de la habitación - "Me tengo que ir. Te lo diré en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?" - ella se apresuró a decir, volviéndose hacia la puerta

Ella sabía que él estaba muy sorprendido de sus acciones y no podía dejar de preguntarle - "¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué tienes de malo?"

"Tengo que tomar aire" - respondió ella, despidiéndose. Corrió más hasta que ella sabía que Naruto no sabía dónde estaba. Al ver que una enfermera había salido de una habitación, se deslizó dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sus ojos miraban al muchacho durmiendo en la habitación. Ella suspiró

Hinata se encogió, recordando la pregunta de su amigo. Si no hubieran estado en el almacén, ¿qué respuesta podía haberle dado? Cerró los ojos y trato de pensar

_¿Así que qué tal están saliendo todo contigo y con Kakashi, se acostaron?_

¿Cómo, de todas formas? ¿Fue por ese beso en la tienda de ramen? ¿Fue durante esa noche en su habitación cuando estaba castigada? ¿O fue desde que se dio cuenta de que él la quería? ¿Y si la ha habido desde ese momento?

Hinata apretó los puños mientras trataba de producir la respuesta correcta a la pregunta que todos, incluso ella misma, se ha estado preguntando acerca de porque se han comprometido. Sabía que si no habían tenido chispas de amor, puede ser que también figure como un matrimonio arreglado. Debido a que en su mayoría todos sabianque su padre estaba dispuesto a regalarla

Un matrimonio por conveniencia, lo más probable

"Hinata-chan" - alguien la llamo, unos ojos solitarios la miraban de cerca

Hinata apartó al instante los pensamientos egoístas y se acercó al muchacho que la llamaba. Ella con amor acaricio la parte superior de la cabeza mientras ella le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante - "¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sucede algo, es algo doloroso?"

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y le tocó la cara - "Te ves como el ángel de mis sueños, nee-san"

Hinata rió suavemente y besó la frente del niño - "Y tú eres el querubín con el que juego en un sueño delicioso"

El muchacho se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y pronto se quedó dormido

Como ella sabía que él estaba dormido, poco a poco se retiró de la habitación del paciente con cáncer, y siguió su camino de regreso a la sala de niños. Sus pensamientos volvieron, acerca de su matrimonio

"Hinata Hyuuga" - alguien interrumpió de nuevo, y esta vez, Hinata se encontró mirando a dos ojos carmesí. Hinata sonrió. Ella amaba a esta mujer - "¡Kurenai-sensei!"

Yuhi Kurenai rió suavemente y la miró de pies a cabeza. Ella sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho - "Debo decir, realmente cambiaste mucho. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?"

La idea de Kakashi la hizo ruborizarse - "Cambie, estoy de acuerdo" - Ella sonrió y le dio a su antigua profesora un rápido abrazo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, ambas ocupados con sus responsabilidades y obligaciones

Algo le golpeó en secreto. Sería una broma si decía que no sabía que habían algunos rumores, su querida sensei, estaba relacionada con su amante de hace mucho tiempo. Pero esos eran rumores. Aunque... Hinata se sentía bastante absurda y no pudo evitar preguntar - "Sensei... ¿sabes?"

Kurenai bufó y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo de lo que su alumna estaba hablando - "Por supuesto, Hinata. Estoy perfectamente consciente de las noticias. ¿Sabes que toda Konoha sabe sobre tu compromiso con Hatake?" - Ella se echó a reír - "Es mas, tengo que decirte. Todos encuentran que es adorable todo esto"

El flash de celos desaparecido de repente. Ahora ella se preguntaba lo que el pueblo pensaba de ellos. Ah, Hinata rió en su mente. Así que era rara después de todo, tal como ella sospechaba. Hinata sabía que todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo diablos se enamoraron. El instinto de estudiante de repente la agarró, teniendo la oportunidad, consciente de que había pocas oportunidades como éstas. No todos los días podía hablar con su sensei en privado - "Sensei. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Cuando quieras"

Hinata indicó a la mujer mayor para que la siguiera a un lugar privado, para asegurarse de que su conversación fuera confidencial. Mientras estaban en silencio, ella tomó una respiración profunda - "Es sólo que... ¿Las cosas se supone que sea así conmigo? No todo está cerca de mi realidad. Quiero decir, aquí está este hombre que supuestamente está enamorado de mí, pero hay personas que parecen estar en contra, que no puedo evitar preguntarme si ellos son mis señales de alerta, ¿son mi conciencia? Sensei. Estoy perdida" - Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja

La mujer respiró hondo y suspiró. Puso una mano de apoyo en el hombro de la muchacha y sonrió - "Yo no estoy aquí porque yo era tu sensei. Ahora que estamos a la par, yo estoy aquí como mujer y como amiga. Déjame decirte algo, Hinata. Cuando te dije que has cambiado, me refería a eso. Yo, de todas las personas, se supone que te conozco, ¿no te parece?"

Hinata asintió, pero no estaba segura de si había entendido bien

"Me refiero a que de manera positiva" - Kurenai rió - "Mira. No estás balbuceando o jugando con los dedos. En realidad hablabas con claridad y mi Dios, con oraciones"

La mujer más joven se rió y desvió la mirada ruborizada – "Eso dicen"

"Nunca te había visto así de feliz" - dijo Kurenai en serio - "Ese rubor esta todavía allí, pero con tanto significado e intención. Me dijiste una vez antes de que no te gustaban tus ojos, porque parecían tan vacío, pero lo que veo ahora es una Hinata diferente. Tus ojos están llenos de algo profundo y solemne. Es amor"

Hinata se ruborizó aún más cuando y ella se mordió el labio

"Estas personas pueden ser signos de alerta, como dijiste, pero no son tu conciencia. Además, ¿qué está bien y mal en el amor? Créeme, no hay normas o límites en cuanto al amor" - Kurenai dijo - "Déjeme decirte, me gustas así. No sólo eso, eres feliz, y sabes manejar mejor las cosas. De hecho eres muy madura, como mi hijo, es muy maduro a pesar de su edad"

"Pero si yo fuera madura..."

"Sabes lo que quieres y lo que te hace feliz" - dijo Kurenai, terminando la frase por ella – "Eres como todos los demás, mereces la felicidad. Acepta el hecho de que las cosas buenas pueden sucederte. Piensa en ti esta vez, Hinata. Tal vez eso te haga quererte mas"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta las palabras de su sensei – "Lo intentaré"

"No trataras. Lo harás" - dijo Kurenai, animándola - "Kakashi es un buen hombre. Créeme, no cae fácil. Y cuando digo 'no cae', significa mucho en diferentes maneras"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"¿Lo ves? Estás empezando a conocerlo muy bien" - dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa - "Y debo decir esto de nuevo, Hinata. No dejes que nada moleste tu felicidad. Te he visto fuerte, pero ahora, es como que estás lista para cualquier pelea que pueda venir" - Ella se quedó mirando a la Hyuuga de nuevo - "Sí, definitivamente mucho más feliz. Más feliz que cuando amabas a Naruto"

Hinata se rió en voz baja, pero no dijo nada. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, las palabras de su sensei eran un firme apoyo para ella. Ella se inclinó y le dio las gracias sensei - "Muchas gracias"

"Cualquier cosa para un amigo" - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa - "Antes de ir. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro..."

"¿Qué aspecto tiene Kakashi bajo esa máscara estúpida?" – Susurró – "¿Es un buen besador?"

Hinata se ruborizo y estaba a punto de desmayarse "Un ano-... yo no puedo decirle de su rostro pero... puedo decir que es un b-buen besador..."

Su corazón cayó un millar de pisos en el suelo. Estaba entumecido y se preguntó por qué todavía respiraba. Quería cerrar los ojos para siempre, taparse los oídos, estaba vivo, pero no quería estarlo más

Fue doloroso. Su corazón le dolía. Había decidido espiarle, pero ahora su cuerpo y los pies no le respondían

El aire alrededor de su entorno era espesado y le era difícil respirar

Naruto quería salir y escapar de Konoha para siempre, pero él sabía que era imposible. Quería caer de rodillas y llorar. Sus puños se cerraron débilmente, incapaz de pensar y de concentrarse en qué hacer a continuación. Sabía que no debería haberla seguido

El corazón le dio un golpe fuerte que sintieron a las mujeres y sus sentidos se activaron para dejarlo escapar de la situación de ser visto. Usando el jutsu de tele transportación, se fue, y comenzó a sentirse solo como siempre

_Kurenai, esa mujer_, pensó con rabia. _¿Cómo podía estar segura de los sentimientos de Hinata?_

_Verdaderos sentimientos_, se corrigió, de repente lamentando sus pensamientos. Pero era cierto. Todo lo que dijo Kurenai era verdad que le dolía. Todo esto no tenía marcha atrás, incluso si él mismo era insistente acerca de sus sentimientos

Es triste tratar de que ella se fije en él, luchando por sus afectos, en lugar de un amigo que podría estar a su lado dándole palabras de aliento contra sus dudas

Pero Naruto sabía que era demasiado tarde. Su amor por ella había sido incendiado e iba a luchar, luchar hasta que él muriera


	11. Otro punto

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Otro punto"**

Por último, podría reunirse esta noche con Kakashi. Hinata volvió a su casa para cambiarse y cepillarse el cabello. Kurenai la había ayudado a sentirse más fuerte y Hinata estaba decidida a no tener alguna duda sobre Kakashi. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió con satisfacción, se sonrojo de su estupidez. Era suficiente, decidió, saliendo de su habitación

"¡Hinata-chan!" - una voz la llamaba

Hinata le sonrío a Hanabi - "Voy a dar un paseo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo antes de reunirme con Kakashi?"

Hanabi se sonrojó y sonrió entonces - "Está bien. No te preocupes, yo iba a volver a casa cuando te reunieras con él"

Hinata pellizcó la mejilla de la chica y salio a la calle - "Entonces, ¿cómo es va tu entrenamiento?"

"Agotador, pero divertido" - respondió Hanabi

Hinata se impresiono. Hanabi realmente sería un buen líder para el clan – "Bien" - respondió ella mientras caminaban. Apenas veía a su hermana porque la mayoría del tiempo ella estaba en el hospital o en entrenamiento y Hanabi la mayor parte del tiempo estaba estudiando en la academia Ninja y entrenando para ser la heredera

Ambas fueron recibidas por sonrisas corteses, mientras caminaban por la cuidad

Konoha era una buena ciudad. Pero la gente siempre hablaba. Las personas siempre rumoreaban. Y claro esta, cada uno tiene derecho a dar su opinión

"Eres brillante, Hinata-chan" - dijo Hanabi, levantando los ojos para mirarla a los ojos - "Así que lo que dicen es cierto acerca de las personas enamoradas"

"¿Ellos...?"

"Sí. Mis amigos. Ya sabes, la gente habla de tu relación"

Hinata se limitó a asentir

"¿Kakashi-sensei te trata bien?"

Hinata rió suavemente ante la pregunta de su hermana – "Bien... por supuesto que lo hace, Hanabi-chan. Pero eso es normal. Kakashi y yo estamos perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué no se nota?"

Hanabi se encogió de hombros - "Sólo preguntaba"

"¡Hey!" - alguien les saludó desde atrás, Hinata se sorprendió y Hanabi estaba furiosa

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" - Hanabi exclamó cuando saltó la sorpresa. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Hinata frunció el ceño ante su hermana. Su hermana sabía que se reuniría con el Jounin y parecía perfectamente bien por ello. _De ninguna manera_, Hinata pensó. Hanabi no podía estar celosa. Ella miró rápidamente a Kakashi, pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar

"Yo sólo pasaba por aquí" - bromeó con una sonrisa

"¡Ya ves!" - Hanabi gritó mientras se aferraba al brazo de Hinata, no detectando el humor - "A ti no te importa"

Kakashi abrió los ojos y se rió. Tomó la mano de Hinata y la puso cerca de su pecho - "¿Por qué? Ella es mía. ¿Te importa?"

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron con la ira – "Soy su hermana y ella me pertenece a mí"

"Ese hecho lo tendré que considerar, Hanabi-chan" - dijo Kakashi serio. Trató de no reír al ver la cara de la joven Hyuuga - "Hay una gran diferencia sobre nuestros reclamos. Dices que Hinata te pertenece, pero considera que ella me pertenece"

Hanabi casi gruñó y tiró de Hinata más cerca de ella – "¡No, no, no! Tú eres un maestro pervertido, pero eso no significa que sea tuya ¡No! ¡Imposible!"

_A si_, Kakashi pensó mientras sonreía. Miró a Hinata y la encontró con un rubor suave. Él respiró hondo y sonrió - "Mira lo que estamos haciéndole a mi novia" - Deslizó su brazo por los hombros y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, haciendo que Hinata se sonroje más y Hanabi temblara de disgusto puro - "Vamos, Hanabi-chan, aprende a aceptar esto porque no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Yo voy a ser tu cuñado"

"Ba" - se contuvo de llamar baka al Jounin. Ella agarró el brazo Hinata y trató de librarla del hombre - "¡Hinata-chan! ¡Que se vaya, Kakashi-sensei!" - Las lágrimas empezaron a reunirse en sus párpados, amenazando con caer si se iban pronto

Kakashi vio esto y poco a poco dejo a Hinata y se inclinó hasta el nivel de la niña. Él le acarició la cabeza y sonrió - "No llores, Hanabi. Voy a hacer feliz a tu hermana"

"No estoy llorando... todavía" - Hanabi se mordió los labios y haciendo pucheros. Ella realmente no se diferencia del hombre. Ella no podía imaginar a su hermana casándose y dejándola sola en la mansión - "¿P-promételo...?"

"Con todo mi corazón, Hyuuga" - le susurró en serio - "Yo no quiero que mi imagen 'cool' se pierda, ¿verdad?"

Hanabi gruñó y dio una palmada en la mano de su cabeza - "Todavía no cambio de opinión acerca de ti" - le había mentido. Ella le dio un rápido abrazo a Hinata y se volvió - "Nos vemos esta noche, Hinata-chan. Estará la cena para temprano"

Kakashi rió al ver la actitud infantil. Miró a Hinata. Estaba tan aturdida. Puso su brazo alrededor de ella y le indicó a caminar - "Tu hermana será una gran líder para el clan"

Hinata soltó una risita - "Estoy de acuerdo"

"Entonces, ¿quién más, Hinata? ¿Alguien más que no me quieres para ti?"

Hinata retrocedió mientras se inclinaba más contra su calor cuando se dirigían a la salida de la ciudad. Podía volver a sentir unos ojos sobre ella, sobre ellos, más bien, probablemente, cuestionando que estuvieran juntos - "Quién se preocupa por ellos" - respondió ella, refiriéndose a la pregunta de Kakashi y sus propios pensamientos

Mientras iban caminando lentamente en el prado verde de Konoha, le apretó el brazo más fuerte. Vio un árbol y sabía que él quería besarla. Ambos necesitaban el apoyo del árbol

"Ho-hum, Kakashi, Hanabi piensa que eres bueno" - le susurró mientras le besaba la tela de su pecho. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besó de nuevo la tela - "Tú disparas, sus celos"

Tirando de su máscara, Kakashi resopló mientras colocaba un beso en la cabeza y las mejillas de Hinata. Se detuvo, recordando la noche anterior - "Así que ¿Por qué estás tan sola esta noche? Pensé que ibas a conseguir algo de amor"

Hinata se apretó a la cintura de él, sabiendo que era su punto débil. Kakashi casi se estremeció y él estaba tratando de detener la explosión de risa. Contenta, suspiró y puso su cabeza sobre su corazón. Cerró los ojos y escuchó su respiración constante - "Aparte del hecho de que te extrañé, estaba teniendo pequeños temores. Pero eran infantiles y créelo o no, tengo que resolverlos"

"¿De qué clase de temores estás hablando?" - Kakashi preguntó - "Sé que eres consciente de mi tamaño. No te preocupes, yo tratare de ser amable"

"Baka" - dijo en voz baja mientras se abrazó a ella - "Kakashi eres un tipo muy pervertido"

"Lo siento" - respondió él. Él la besó - "Las bromas son un medio de quería decir algo, pero ahora por favor dime qué te molesta"

"Creo que... ¡tonterías! Miedo de estar enamorada. Alguien me habló y me dijo que yo era una tonta para creer que yo no te gustaba. Lo siento, pero yo estaba empezando a creerlo. Pero pensé en nosotros, y pensé 'hey, yo y Kakashi no somos un accidente estúpido'. En sólo un día, me las arreglé para ordenar mis sentimientos y sé que sólo tengo que ser fuerte" - Hinata suspiró y se apretó más contra él - "Simplemente pensé que tal vez era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"

"Quienquiera que sea es un idiota. ¿Cómo podría decir que me gustas?" - Kakashi le preguntó en serio. Puso su mano en la barbilla y se acercó más, sellando sus labios con los suyos. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sonrió - "¿No sabe que Te amo?"

Hinata sonrío al oír esas palabras. Sus rodillas temblaban y sabía que estaba a punto de caer, si no fuera por ese árbol a su espalda. Cerró los brazos más cerca de Kakashi y sonrió

"¿Umm... Hinata? Sé que es tarde, pero... yo..."

"¿Sí?"

"Ya ves... Me preguntaba si..."

Hinata parpadeó. ¿Iba a preguntarle algo personal? _Oh_, cayó presa del pánico. No estaba preparada para eso

Los ojos de Kakashi miraron a su alrededor con nerviosismo - "Así que... yo estaba pensando si sería..."


	12. Sensibilidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Sensibilidad"**

Hinata tragó saliva podía sentir el mundo desaparecer, sólo con mantener la mirada en Kakashi, no existía nada mas. El corazón le latía con fuerza y le daba vueltas. ¿Qué le diría? ¡Estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar! Pero ninguna palabra era necesaria durante estas circunstancias...

"¡Nooooooooo!"

Tanto Hinata como Kakashi fruncieron el ceño mientras miraban al rubio de pie a unos metros de ellos

"¿Naruto?" - los amantes dijeron a coro mientras miraban a la figura que parecía haber corrido sólo para llegar hasta allí. Dejaba sus brazos flojos a sus costados

"¡No huyas con él, Hinata!" - gritó y se tiro al suelo, caminando con las rodillas hacia ella, con las manos unidas en oración - "Me volvería loco si te casas con él, pero si deja Konoha... me muero. Yo simplemente dejaría de existir"

Kakashi soltó un bufido. ¿Se suponía que iba a reír? Él chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza - "Es una pena que nunca te enseñaran modales sobre la interrupción de una conversación seria"

"¡Cállate, baka!" - Naruto le gritó y de inmediato levantó la vista hacia Hinata - "¡No hagas eso te lo suplico! ¡No huyas!" - Sus manos estaban a punto de tocar a la Hyuuga cuando Kakashi se lo impidió

"Mantén tus manos en ti mismo, idiota"

Naruto le gruñó

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" - Hinata preguntó, aunque pensó que no era en absoluto importante

"¡Tu hermana! Ella me dijo que tu y Kakashi se fugarían"

Ella se sonrojo

"Bueno, Naruto, no vamos a huir" - Kakashi le informó - "Yo no voy a llevar a Hinata lejos de Konoha. Olvidaste que ambos vivimos aquí, así que ¿Por que le creíste a Hanabi? Eres un idiota"

"¿Quién esta hablando contigo, viejo?" - Naruto le dijo serio - "Yo estaba hablando con Hinata. Y más tarde, hablare con ella de nuevo y le pediré que te deje"

Hinata decidió que la conversación se estaba poniendo tonta. Ella sonrió mientras recordaba la visión divertida de cuando Kakashi, estaba a punto de hacerle una pregunta seria. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el momento ya se arruino. Se volvió a ir y antes de irse le dijo - "Juro que si alguien pelea no tendría dudas de ignorarlos a los dos" - Miró a Kakashi – "Sí, dos. Eso te incluye, Kakashi"

"¿Crees que eres más fuerte que yo, sólo porque eres un genio, un Jounin?" - Naruto preguntó con enojo - "Bueno, déjame decirte algo, Kakashi. Soy más fuerte que tu"

Kakashi bostezó y cerró los ojos - "Naruto... Ya has oído a Hinata. No quiero que ella me ignore. Eso sería degradante no hay razón por la cual dejaría de hablar conmigo"

"Por lo tanto, tienes miedo, ¿eh?"

"No" - respondió simplemente

Naruto apretó los puños - "Voy a luchar por ella, Kakashi. Puedes apostar tu vida lo haré"

"No me importa" - dijo

La forma en que sonaba tan parecido a un tal Uchiha le hizo hervir la sangre - "¡Va a ser mía!"

Kakashi suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho - "Sigues siendo el mismo, Naruto. No haz cambiado. O tal vez ha mejorado tu terquedad"

"Ahora estás hablando como si me conocieras, ¿eh? ¡Bueno, no! Vuelvo aquí después de años y me robaste" - Naruto quiso morderse la lengua por decir algo tan estúpido

"Define robar, Naruto"

"¿Qué?"

"Define robar"

"¡Robar o cometer un robo, eso es! ¿Pensaste que yo no sabía?" - Naruto replicó airadamente - "Y eso es justo lo que hiciste, cabrón"

Kakashi le sonrió y asintió – "Tienes razón. Pero omitiste unas pocas palabras. La palabra robar es, en efecto robar o robo como dijiste, pero también significa señuelo; ganancia. Así que tal vez tu te robaste, Naruto. Tu ausencia me ha llevado a ganar a Hinata"

Naruto desvió la mirada y se estremeció. Kakashi sonaba muy irónico - "La perdí, eh..."

"Lo hiciste" - dijo Kakashi con consideración - "Yo no te culpo, Naruto. Y si no crees que yo soy imparcial en cuando se trata de un duelo entre nosotros, estás equivocado. Fuiste mi alumno. Aunque estamos muy iguales ahora, sigues siendo mi alumno"

Naruto cayó al suelo, triste como siempre - "Lo siento si he sonaba tan duro. Solo que... he vuelto por ella, Kakashi. Aparte de eso, no hay nada más"

Kakashi negó con la cabeza - "¿Está seguro, Naruto, que no hay nada más?"

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo

"Amaba otra cosa, Naruto" - dijo Kakashi, sentado junto al joven - "Tu tenías hace un año un amor"

"Yo no estaba enamorado de Sakura, baka"

"Yo estaba hablando de ser Hokage"

Naruto se rió entre dientes - "No tengo la misma emoción. Estoy perdido"

"Si continúa esta auto-odio a los suyos, yo te partiré el cuello y el peor tendrás que tomar los exámenes de genin" - dijo Kakashi serio - "Aún tienes esa emoción en algún lugar dentro de ti"

No podía creer que tuvo que pasar todo esto para darse cuenta de que Kakashi era realmente, ha sido, un buen maestro. Un motivador también. Maldita sea. El hombre con quien se suponía que debía estar luchando ahora mismo, estaba hablando con él de corazón a corazón, le hacía sentir enfermo y mucho mejor, al mismo tiempo. Él sonrió débilmente. Tal vez el hombre tenía razón - "Así que realmente viene la sabiduría con la vejez, ¿eh?"

"Te prefiero en silencio. Te ves un poco inteligente"

Naruto finalmente se echó a reír - "A la mierda con usted, sensei. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo hace, la besa con su máscara? Quiero decir, ¿no se siente raro?

"Ah, no... me quito la mascara" - dijo Kakashi - "Sé que la gente estaría mirando si me quito la máscara cada vez que beso a Hinata. Por lo tanto, utilizo un jutsu para que la gente piense que todavía mantengo la máscara"

"Hmp. Y yo pensaba que la gente lo había visto"

"Imposible"

"No puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto, besando Hinata y mierda" - dijo Naruto, a continuación – "¿Cuántas veces ha utilizado la palabra mierda?. Estoy muy perturbado"

"Lo siento, sé que tu también la amaste"

"Suenas de buena fe. Créeme, he aprendido las reglas de la guerra. Y que has ganado, mucho antes de que yo volviera"

"Muy inteligente. Hace falta valor para admitir la derrota" – dijo Kakashi con los ojos como platos - "¿Entonces esto significa que se nos dejaras?"

Naruto arqueó una ceja – "Mierda no. Yo aún seguiré cortejándola, hasta que finalmente diga sí. Pero si ella no lo hace y se case contigo, al final, voy a dejarla ir y seguir con mi sueño de ser Hokage de nuevo, supongo"

"Simplemente no vayas a besarla otra vez, ¿vale?"

"Mierda"


	13. Al final

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Goshikku Seirei, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ – piensamiento

**Aclaración:** **este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Kiba, asi que en las partes donde hay pensamientos son en realidad los pensamientos de Kiba y esta principalmente narrado por él**

"**Al final"**

_¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hinata no acabaría con Naruto, después de todo? Esto me hizo reír_

_La tenía en mente hace varios años. Y me pongo en la posición de ser su verdadero príncipe, su verdadero amor. Yo estaba allí, al igual que tantos otros hombres jóvenes, persistentes, con la esperanza de llamar su atención_

_Pero ¿cómo iba a fijarse en mí de esa manera?_

_Tal vez he estado muy cerca de ella y eso le hizo pensar que éramos como hermanos_

_La ausencia de Naruto me levanto el ánimo. Me dio una luz de esperanza a pesar de que la idea de ganarme a Hinata mientras él estaba fuera era repugnante_

_Tal vez asumimos demasiado pronto que Hinata estaba lista para otro hombre_

_La nueva noticia me rompió el corazón_

_Así que soy un tonto, después de todo, pensando en competir con amigos de la infancia. Naruto estaba en alguna parte y me hizo pensar que en realidad era el único para Hinata. Ni una sola vez en mi mente paso que a ella le podría gustar un hombre mayor, el prometedor ninja Kakashi Hatake_

_¿Y yo?_

_La pregunta me había invadido desde que me enteré de que estaba comprometida. Tal vez otros hombres se han estado preguntando lo mismo, pero para mí, esto tenia un profundo dolor, mucho mas que cuando se ruborizaba al ver a Naruto_

_Yo había sido el más cercano, el que legalmente podía tocar su mano y salirse con la suya. Había sido pura felicidad tenerla cerca y escucharla decir mi nombre y ahora, voy a perderla. Voy a perderla por completo_

_Todo lo que podía pensar ahora era cómo el tonto jounin me arrebato a mi amada Hyuuga ante mis propios ojos. El jounin vino como una tormenta_

_¡Qué ingenuo fui! Al pensar que el jounin estaba comiendo ramen con Hinata por cortesía ¿cómo iba yo a ser capaz de sentir el romance entre ellos? Todos esos momentos, esos momentos que he sentido que alguien estaba entre las sombras, pensando que el jounin estaba allí simplemente porque tenía que patrullar, de todas las personas cercanas a ella, me había engañado_

_Shino debe haber sentido lo mismo, pero como siempre, el monstruo de los insectos respiró hondo y se concentró en una sensación diferente que yo no me atreví a sentir, la felicidad de Hinata. Por una vez, quería preguntarle a Shino si sentía dolor_

_Akamaru se deprimió un poco, probablemente porque su amo lo estaba. Tal vez mi soledad contagiaba a mi compañero_

_Fue un suicidio caminar en el hospital esta mañana, caminar hasta la sala de niños, dos personas disfrutaban de un cálido abrazo y ahí estaba yo, al igual que Shino, que se supone les tenia que sonreír_

_El jounin nos recibió con su sonrisa habitual y se fue después_

_Por costumbre, Akamaru se metió en sus brazos yo ella comenzó a acariciarlo_

_El abrazo que Hinata compartía con Kakashi, sus gestos dulces con Akamaru me hizo pensar en lo doloroso que era. La mirada fascinada del jounin mientras se abrazaban y la mirada que le dedico cuando salía, me hizo pensar en la cuestión de nuevo_

_¿Y yo?_

_El rostro de los novios me dejó sin palabras, fue una sensación diferente la de hoy. Su rostro era radiante_

_Hinata rápidamente pidió un descanso, diciendo que tenía que hablar con sus amigos y se fueron por un poco de té_

_La enfermera jefe acepto de buena gana. ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa chica?_

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuvimos todos juntos" - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa cortés. Ella estaba caminando como Akamaru - "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

Shino se encogió de hombros

_Quería temblar. Puse la mejor sonrisa_ - "Has estado demasiado ocupada trabajando en el hospital. Estás más ocupado que cuando tenías misiones"

Hinata se rió en voz baja - "En realidad no. De hecho, estoy más relajada. Estoy acostumbrado ya, supongo"

"Aquí estamos" - dijo Shino cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa de té

_Hinata entro primero y la seguimos, ella eligió una mesa y se sentó frente a nosotros y no podría haber sido más conveniente doloroso_. _Oh, poder ver su bonito rostro a distancia_

_Shino ordenó una taza de té de jazmín y me entraron ganas de reír ¿Estábamos demasiado obsesionados con ella que queríamos tomar algo que sabe igual la forma en que olía? Definitivamente estamos locos por ella_

_He visto seriamente como Akamaru lame su mano pálida. Esta simple acción pone en evidencia mi anhelo_

_Ah... esta enfermedad carnal_

_Cómo envidiaba a ciertas personas en este momento. Aparte de Kakashi, que ansiaba ser mi perro Akamaru, tener el placer de saborear su piel. Un simple acto de cariño de mi compañero, pero para mi no lo seria, sentía un hambre rabiosa por ella_

_Llevaba su chaqueta, que solía ser de gran tamaño. Todavía era grande, pero ahora se ceñía mas a su busto, eso me daba fantasías malsanas. Su larga cabellera llegaba hasta su cintura. Cómo quisiera cerrillar con mis dedos su larga cabellera_

"¿Cuándo te vas a casar?"

_Mis ojos se abrieron y quise ahorcar a Shino. ¿He oído bien? Fue impactante oír tal pregunta. ¿Estaba seguro? Oh mi..._

Hinata se ruborizó - "El año que viene. Después de mi cumpleaños"

"Oh. Aun falta mucho tiempo" - respondió Shino

_Me pregunto hacia donde estará mirando Shino. ¿Si se centraron en el rubor de Hinata, o acaso estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo, en su cuerpo? Mejor lo olvido, conseguir una erección en una casa de té no es un espectáculo agradable_

_En su cumpleaños, ¿he oído bien? genial_. _Tal vez todavía tengo una oportunidad con ella_. _Me entraron ganas de reír y gritar_ - "¡Está bien!" – lo dije sin querer en voz alta

"¿Kiba-kun? ¿Estás bien? Te ves distraído" – dijo suavemente se notaba preocupación en su voz

_No, yo quería contestar, no estoy bien. Quiero abrazarte, maldita sea_ – "Sí. Sólo estaba pensando un poco" – respondí con una sonrisa

_Hinata frunció el ceño. Tal vez ella me conocía demasiado bien. Pero decidió ignorarlo_

El camarero volvió y servio el té

_El olor llego a mi nariz, me causaba distintos tipos de sentimientos. Mierda_, _¿Jazmín, té afrodisíaco?_ _No_, me dije claramente mientras miraba una vez más sus pechos. Me agazapaba en mi asiento

"Ustedes dos me van a volver loca " - dijo Hinata - "Están tan callado. Quiero decir, Shino-kun no es tan habladora pero, ¿Kiba-kun? Algo debe estar mal"

_Dios, no estaba tartamudeando. Y los dios... ¿era yo tan obvio?_ - "Jaja... bueno, tengo mucho en mi mente, Hina-chan"

Hinata sonrió levemente - "¿No todos estamos así...?" - Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo Akamaru y lo puso a su lado

Shino tomó un sorbo de su té y suspiró - "Tengo una pregunta para ti, Hinata-chan"

"¿Hai?

Shino se aclaró la garganta

_Me pregunto en qué esta tan interesado en saber tan repentinamente_. Tomé mi taza de té y tomó un pequeño sorbo

"¿Lo quieres?"

Casi escupí el té, pero me contuve. Puse mi taza de té de un golpe que casi la rompo. _¿Cómo podía hacer semejante pregunta? ¿Estaba ciego detrás de esas gafas oscuras? ¿La mirada en los ojos de Hinata no era evidente?_

_Sentí la rabia crecer dentro de mí. Estoy enojado por la ignorancia de Shino, no de los sentimientos de Hinata, sino de los míos. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto? Preguntarle a ella y ella respondería con la verdad y todos oiríamos eso. Oír de su boca que le encantaba el ninja y que jamás amaría a nadie más_

Hinata tenía la mirada en su taza de té, la furia de mis oídos no podía pasar desapercibida - "S-sí..." - Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo - "Sí. Yo lo amo"

Me miró y después a Shino y este sólo asintió con la cabeza. Me gustaría estrangularlo más tarde. Pero yo sabía, yo entendí completamente porque hacia esto

Shino necesitaba oír la verdad de Hinata de ella misma, para que él pudiera manejar sus sentimientos y saber lo que realmente deseaba. También lo hizo a propósito, para los dos, para hacerme callar, para despertarme de mi sueño de tener como amante a Hinata

"Muy bien. Pero ahora tengo algo que confesarte" - dijo Shino, de repente, sorprendiéndome a mí - "¿Sabes que me gustas, Hinata? Me gustas. Probablemente te quiero. Pero no te preocupes por mí, yo voy a ser feliz por ti sabiendo que amas a Kakashi. Se que te hará feliz"

_Oh. Cielos. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Era este realmente el monstruo Aburame Shino? Maldita sea. Él era un monstruo de verdad. Maldición_. Ahora sí me echó a reír mientras miraba a Hinata. Ella se sorprendió, evidentemente – "No te preocupes Shino ¿Sabes lo raro que es Kiba-kun?"

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior

Shino volvió la cabeza hacia mí y dijo - "Yo ya confesé mis sentimientos, Kiba. Lo siento si tu no puedes"

_Realmente lo estrangulare después, este imbécil. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas de todos modos?_ - "Confesar lo que siento una mierda, Shino. Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando"

"Por lo menos sé cuándo parar"

Si había una cosa que me gustaría tener, era la calma de Shino. Fue capaz de pensar con claridad, hablar claramente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Yo era todo lo contrario. Estuve a punto de estallar - " Se apagara el infierno antes de que aprenda"

Shino solo me sonrió

_Me volvía loco lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto saltar y agarrarlo por el cuello, cuando una voz familiar nos llamó. Miré a la entrada y vi a alguien que no quería ver_

"Oi, todo el mundo" - nos saludó con alegría - "¡Hina-chan!"

_De ninguna manera esto podía ser peor. Naruto venia entrando a la tienda. Volví a sentarme en mi asiento. Él no iba a sentarse con nosotros ahora_ - "Vete, baka. Estamos teniendo una conversación seria aquí. Ahora no"

"Me gusta hablar" - exclamó Naruto y se sentó a lado de Hinata, cómodamente. Hizo una seña al camarero para que trajera una tasa de té extra. Nos miró y frunció el ceño - "Parece que la ronda de discusión aquí es más caliente que el té"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" - solté - "¿Y quién te dio permiso para sentarte a su lado?"

"Tengo derecho a sentarme junto a mi amiga" - simplemente respondió Naruto. Y él sonrió - "Estoy aquí porque Hinata no estaba en el hospital. Estamos trabajando juntos. Simplemente no podía trabajar sin ella"

Vi el rubor en las mejillas de Hinata. Apreté los puños, recordé cómo estaba encaprichada con él. _Y esperar, que dijo, ¿están trabajando juntos? ¡Maldita sea! Por eso estaba ahora con nosotros, la buscaba. No en mi presencia_ - "Mejor cállate o te echare de aquí, maldita sea"

"¿Ah, sí? Yo no tengo miedo de ti, Kiba" - dijo Naruto con voz grave. Se recostó en la silla y alzó una ceja - "Como he dicho, buscaba a Hinata-chan para trabajar"

Estaba a punto de agarrarlo por el cuello, pero Hinata habló

"Por favor. Los dos están actuando como niños" - dijo Hinata con voz tranquila. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa y el rubor cubría sus mejillas - "Kiba-kun, siéntate. Vamos a relajarnos y tomar el té, ¿de acuerdo?"

Opte por calmarme ante su petición, me sentó de nuevo sin energía. Gruñí a Naruto y él soltó un bufido - "Simplemente me hubiera gustado que nos dejara solos"

"Estamos todos los amigos aquí" - dijo Hinata en voz baja, los ojos en taza de té

Su declaración hizo que en mi estómago se hiciera un nudo

Sonrió a Shino y toco su mano durante un tiempo - "Te agradezco lo que me dijiste" - Retiro su mano hacia y tomó la taza. Se alejo un poco del cuerpo de Naruto y mantuvo una distancia segura - "Te doy las gracias por respetar mi decisión"

Quería golpear a Naruto y a Shino en la cara, pero yo respetaba a Hinata. A pesar de que hice caso a sus palabras. Yo sabía que sucedía, los tres estábamos enamorados de ella y no podríamos hacer nada para cambiarlo. No, podíamos corregir eso. Había cuatro de nosotros aquí que estaban enamorados de ella. Akamaru también lo estaba, lo sabía por la forma en que se frotaba contra su muslo

_¿Y yo?_

Hinata abrió los labios para hablar pero se detuvo en seco

Los tres miramos a Hinata, y rápidamente volteamos hacia donde estaban sus ojos

A la figura protectora, el primo, me entraron ganas de reír, ¿es que él también estará enamorado de ella? ¿Podría ir y sentarse con ellos, junto a la hermosa princesa, cuyo corazón fue robado por el ninja copia?

Neji Hyuuga se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido - "¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque aquí, Hinata-sama, con todos estos estúpidos?"

_Fruncí el ceño. Tal vez lo decía porque la amaba. Neji ya no era un dolor en el culo, si no recuerdo mal. No era un engreído como solía ser. Pero ahora, se había transformado en el orgulloso que era hace años_

"Entonces, toma asiento de una vez" - le dije sarcásticamente

"Prefiero que no" - dijo Neji

"Neji-niisan" - le dijo. Hinata rápidamente se levantó y cogió otra silla – "Por favor, siéntese junto a Naruto"

_¿Esto realmente sucedía? ¿Los cuatro en un solo lugar? Alguien debería conseguir una cámara fotográfica y tomar una foto. Seremos el hazmerreír de Konoha. Debemos tener un aspecto tan divertido. Todos a merced de esta muchacha bonita. Oh Hinata, me hubiera ido si yo no te quisiera tanto_

_Y, por supuesto, Neji no se sentó junto a Naruto y podrían explotar una discusión, se sentó junto a Shino, y Hinata se sentó en otra silla entre yo y Naruto. Y así mi lado irónico fue silenciado_

_Era divertido ver como Neji seguía a Hinata con la mirada mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto y mío, obviamente no estaba a favor de ello_

Hinata sonrió con las manos juntas - "No puedo creer que tengo a los cuatro aquí"

_Todos nos mirábamos. Se notaba que a ninguno nos agradaba mucho la compañía de los demás, a excepción de Hinata_

"Quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes" - comenzó Hinata - "Todos ustedes son amigos especiales para mi. Los quiero mucho. Y voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad... tengo un favor que pedirle a todos ustedes"

_Yo quería preguntarle algo. ¿Dejarías a Kakashi?_

"Todos ustedes son parte de mí. Mis amigos queridos y los cuatro están más cerca de mí que cualquier otra chica. Y yo sólo quiero que se lleven bien entre si, ya que no podría tener a ninguno de ustedes fuera de mi vida... Así que quería preguntarle si..."

_No me preguntes si puedo olvidarte. No me pidas que me agrade la idea que te casases. Por favor, no preguntes nada porque sé que yo estaría de acuerdo. Soy un perro a tus pies, ten piedad, Hinata_

"Si todos podrían ser padrinos de mis hijos" - dijo Hinata, con un rubor en sus mejillas. Se rió en voz baja - "Sé que no estoy casada aún, pero... ¿Por favor?"

_Yo no podía dejar de ver sus expresiones. Esto estaba mal_

Neji mantuvo sus ojos en la tetera. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza y tampoco yo podía entender mis propios pensamientos

Shino la única criatura sana alrededor, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - "Será un placer, Hinata-chan"

_Con los ojos muy abiertos Naruto y sonrió. Estaba decepcionado, lo huelo. Sus ojos lo demostraban y no podía culparlo. Se que me encuentro en el mismo estado que Naruto._ Él suspiró y asintió con la cabeza – "Lo mismo digo. Yo estoy conmovido y sorprendido de que realmente te cases con ese viejo pervertido. Quiero decir, podrías elegir a cualquiera de nosotros, podríamos haber sido mejor... Pero él gano al final, ¿eh?"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza lentamente y sonrío

"Eres muy rara, Hina-chan" - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Se rascó la nuca - "Voy a estar de acuerdo hoy, pero no quiere decir que me voy a rendir. La boda es dentro de un año y un mes"

_No sé qué me pasó. Me limité a asentir y tome la mano de Hinata entre las mías y cerré los ojos, tratando de recordar todos los momentos de nosotros juntos_

_Se suponía que debía ser mía. Yo era el mejor amigo, yo también era su protector. Yo estuve mucho más tiempo con ella, quien la admiraba. Pero ella era de otra persona y le encantaba la idea_

_Padrino... Eso sería extraño, doloroso y me mataba de cierta formar. Pero por lo menos, yo sabía, al igual que todos los demás en la mesa, que era imposible negarse a sus peticiones, y nunca nos rechazo aun sabiendo lo que sentíamos_

_En lugar de eso nos pidió ser parte de su vida para siempre, para compartir un vínculo con su matrimonio y sus hijos_

_Fue agridulce_

Le apreté la mano nuevamente y asentí con la cabeza. _Y como he dicho_... "¿Quién podría decirte que no, Hinata? Me encantaría ser el padrino de tus hijos" – _Deje ir su mano, fue muy doloroso hacerlo, pero vi el hilo invisible que me ligaba a ella, que seguía allí, me gusta demasiado_

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras sostenía una mano contra su corazón - "Estoy muy contenta. Los amo demasiado chicos"

Me encogí de hombros - "Bueno... es obvio que todos te amos" - Debo haber sonado cursi, pero todos en la mesa sabían lo que quería decir, no importa cuán ajeno era para Hinata el verdadero significado

Neji finalmente abrió los ojos y levantó una mano

Todos dejamos de respirar. Incluso la expresión feliz Hinata se congeló

"Esto exige el amor" - Hyuuga Neji dijo con una voz plana. Y con una débil sonrisa, añadió - "Vamos, todo el mundo, hay que estar feliz. Nuestro querida Hinata se va a casar"

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por la gran demora que tuve para sacar este capitulo, pero tuve buenas razones para tardar tanto, una de ella fueron mis exámenes finales los cuales me absorbieron casi todo el tiempo y otra fue que mi pc se descompuso y dejo de funcionar el disco duro y todo se perdió y tuve que volver a traducir este capitulo (el cual llevaba a la mitad antes de perderlo), pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y con mas tiempo así que tratare de ser mas rápida con los capítulos que vienen… lo juro

Espero les guste el capitulo y que me perdonen por la tardanza ^^


	14. Había té helado con limón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Jacal Ste. Worme, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Había té helado con limón"**

Hinata silenciosamente empujó la puerta de entrada de su casa, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cautelosamente camino de puntillas por el pasillo, con la esperanza de llegar a la escalera sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta y se deslizó sin problemas mordiéndose el labio. Fue en medio de sus pasos que se detuvo a preguntarse, _¿por qué tenia tanto miedo?_ De pie con la espalda recta, tomó una respiración profunda con confianza. Ella no tiene por qué tener miedo, no en esta casa

_No había nadie que pudiera recriminarla, en esta casa nunca más_, pensó. Ni siquiera su padre

El matrimonio estaba a meses de distancia, pero el tiempo pasa muy rápidamente sin previo aviso. Hinata decidió que iba a pasar su tiempo en la mansión con una empatía diferente y por una vez en su vida iba a caminar sin desánimo. Es cierto que no todos los recuerdos valen la pena mantenerlos y ni momentos poco agradables, pero esta casa es donde ella vivía con familia y lo mas importante, donde había tenido momentos hermosos con su madre. Kakashi llegó incluso a dejar su marca en la mansión, han compartido momentos muy especiales solos

La escena que había vivido en la casa de té rondaba por su cabeza. Ella era feliz, pero más allá estaba un poco sorprendida de lo sucedido. Shino confesó su gusto por ella, Naruto se reúne con ellos para agregar más estrés, Kiba ocupado con pensamientos, eso rara vez ocurría, y por supuesto, Neji, finalmente, puso la guinda sobre el helado. Estaba más que atónita, todo sucedió sin darse cuenta, pero término bien, ellos aceptaron ser los padrinos de sus futuros hijos, brindaron por su compromiso, y más tarde comenzaron a hablar como viejos amigos y Hinata sabía que realmente se divirtieron con su mutua compañía. Fue el regalo de bodas perfecto. Aunque Naruto seguía insistiendo en que lo eligiera para ser su novio y había varios enfrentamientos de gruñidos con Kiba

"¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡No me digas que lo has olvidado otra vez!"

Hinata se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para encontrar a su hermana menor con el ceño fruncido, con las manos en su cintura, vistiendo un delantal

Hinata mental se golpeó con un martillo. ¡Cómo pudo olvidarlo!

Ayer por la noche, ella se ocupó también del hospital. Tenía que mantenerse ocupada después de su momento inquietante con Kakashi, su pregunta sin sentido y lo tonta que fue porque se olvidó de ir a casa temprano e hizo que su hermana se decepcionara de ella

Ella se disculpo esta mañana antes de ir al hospital y Hanabi le dio una advertencia de que si se le olvidaba otra vez, ella despreciaría a Kakashi y lo culparía por su olvido. Hinata siempre complacía a los demás, aunque esta vez lo había olvidado, pero ahora su hermana la había amenazado por lo que no podía pasarlo por alto. Pero ahora que ella podía sentir la furia de su hermana, sabía que mejor era hacerle caso a la joven Hyuuga

Con una sonrisa Hinata bajó la cabeza e invento una excusa - "Yo estaba a punto de cambiarme para la cena, si no te importa"

"Pobre excusa, Hinata-chan" - respondió Hanabi, rodando los ojos. Ella miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza - "¿Igual es necesario que te cambies? ¡Date prisa. Otou-san te está esperando!"

Hinata miro a su hermana guiñarle un ojo y salir para volver de nuevo a sus funciones. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y sus pies se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el comedor. Así que ahora su hermana le castigó al enviarla con su padre. Qué conveniente... Acercarse a su padre nunca fue una cosa fácil de hacer. Literalmente, le aterraban sus ojos blancos, una de las razones por las que llegó a odiar el color de sus ojos porque le recordaban mucho ira de su padre y su eterno ceño fruncido por insatisfacción de los resultados de ella

"Buenas noches, otou-san" - Hinata lo saludó en voz baja y él cambió su postura a una mas rígida. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja al entrar en la habitación, tomando su lugar en el lado izquierdo de la mesa

"¿Hospital?"

"Hai otou-san" - dijo ella

"¿Sabes que Kakashi-san me visita con frecuencia?" - preguntó él, sin mirarla, manteniendo la mirada en otra parte - "Yo sé que él tiene buenas intenciones y yo estoy impresionado, pero ¿no sabe que le he conocido lo suficiente, más de lo que incluso él cree?"

Sonaba duro, pero la afirmación era verdadera, teniendo en cuenta que Kakashi era mayor que ella. Se formo un nudo en su estómago y no sabía por qué

_Bueno, Kakashi_, pensó celosamente. _Parece que otou-san te favorece más a ti de lo que jamás me favoreció a mí_

"Me temo que yo sé mucho de él ahora" - dijo Hiashi, su voz sonaba muy divertida. Él la miró ye dio una leve sonrisa - "De hecho, le he invitado a cenar"

Los ojos de Hinata involuntariamente se ampliaron en respuesta, de forma rápida parándose de la silla. ¿Por qué no noto que había un juego extra de plato y de cubiertos? Una cena formal

Su ritmo cardíaco se acelero, mil imágenes diferentes de lo que podría ocurrir esa noche recorrieron su mente como pequeños tornados

_¿Por qué Kakashi no le informo?_

_Que idiota_, pensó. _Le gusta ponerme en situaciones extremas_

"H-hai..." - murmuró, manteniendo la cabeza gacha para asegurarse que no veían completamente su rostro - "¿P-porque lo in-in-invitarte, o-otou-san...?"

Hiashi sonrió y alzó las cejas - "Y yo pensé que habías dejado ese tartamudeo absurdo" - Dejó escapar una risita - "No me preguntes eso, hija. Él es tu prometido, es natural que lo invite a cenar de vez en cuando"

"H-hai" - respondió de nuevo, en conjunto con un suspiro. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con esto? Manejó mucho mejor la confesión de Shino. Esto era de un nivel diferente. Su sangre hervía ante la idea de que Kakashi estuviera cenando con ellos. Su caminar por el pasillo parecía un camino más largo de lo que imaginaba que sería. Seguramente no podrían besarse en toda la noche. _¡Y ese idiota!_ - gritó en su cabeza otra vez. _¡Iba a llegar tarde!_

Hinata no pudo haberse sentido más agradecida de que su hermana entrara en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. Ella notó que las mejillas de la muchacha estaban sonrojadas, pero obviamente, no competían con las suyas, un profundo color carmesí que era causado por la vergüenza, no por cocinar

Pocos funcionarios seguían a Hanabi, transportando más platos de comida, poniéndolos sobre la mesa

Hanabi se sentó frente a ella y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro - "¡Eso fue muy duro! ¡Aunque sólo cocine un plato!" - Estaba a punto de reírse de sí misma cuando el asiento vacío al lado de Hinata atrapo sus sentidos. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, levantó una ceja - "¿Dónde está? Es tarde, justo como pensaba"

Hinata se encogió en su silla, sintiéndose cansada. _¡Qué día...!_

"Nos apresuramos mucho en preparar todo, Hanabi" - Hiashi dijo a su hija a la vez. Él sonrió débilmente - "Kakashi-san llegara un poco más tarde, ¿estas de acuerdo?"

Hanabi frunció el ceño pero asintió - "Por supuesto otou-san. Pero no perdonaré a mi propia hermana y la torturare con mis bromas especiales..."

Hiashi se echó a reír en silencio y negó con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia Hinata y suspiró - "Debes por lo menos darle un poco de esa felicidad poco. Comprende que siente temor por su unión con Kakashi-san"

Hinata se ruborizó. No por las palabras de Hanabi. Simplemente por la forma en que su padre la trato, la forma en que él habló con ella. Una picazón golpeó la parte trasera de la nariz, se avecinaban las lágrimas. Se mordió el labio para detener las lágrimas. Era difícil de controlar los sollozos que se formaron en la boca del estómago y el corazón. Esa escena había golpeado con tanto dolor y felicidad, era difícil de soportar por suerte los criados anunciaron que su invitado llego, rápidamente se excusó para darle la bienvenida

Hinata corría rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo de su mansión y al ver la sonrisa del jounin, le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libres, mojando su camisa. Ella trató de mantener sus sollozos en silencio mientras hundía el rostro contra su pecho. Ella se aferro a la parte posterior de su camisa - "Yo... yo debería estar enojada contigo ahora mismo, pero... estoy... estoy tan feliz..."

Kakashi puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y le acarician el cabello. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. No dijo nada, pero la reconfortaba

"Él... otou-san... sonrió" - dijo entre sollozos. Ella lo miró y sonrió - "Oh, Kakashi... cómo me gustaría que lo hubieras visto. ¡Cómo me gustaría...!" - Ella se aferró más a él

"Calla" - susurró Kakashi, besando sus lágrimas. Le secó las lágrimas perdidas con los dedos y la besó en los labios - "Tenemos que llegar allí. Podrían pensar que soy un secuestrador o algo así"

"Baka" - Hinata no pudo evitar una risa suave. Ella calmo su respiración y le dio una sonrisa - "Estoy tan feliz... Él fue amable conmigo"

"Yo entiendo" - dijo de manera significativa. Él sonrió y le tomó la mano - "Ahora, vamos a mostrar que debemos estar juntos, ¿ne?"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza - "Hai!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entraron en el comedor de la mano y Kakashi que la llevo hasta su asiento

El hombre de la casa lo recibió con una sonrisa, mientras que la heredera del clan de nuevo le dio una sonrisa

El corazón de Hinata latía fuertemente y fue difícil mantener el cuchillo y el tenedor en sus dedos temblorosos. Tenía los ojos pegados a su plato, tratando de no mirar a nadie. La mirada en el rostro de Kakashi, el estado de ánimo de su padre y el de Hanabi, pero todo parecía tan nuevo que ella optó por mantenerse callada y observar

La comida era sabrosa como siempre, pero Hinata sabía que no podía tomar otro bocado. Empujó su plato y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que nada iba mal

Hiashi estaba comiendo con toda tranquilidad, de vez en cuando intercambiaban pequeñas charlas con Kakashi. Sin embargo Hanabi no se olvida de dar sus comentarios

_Están demasiado acostumbrados a el silencio_, Hinata pensó y sabía que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada. Luego sintió algo cálido y familiar en su mano bajo la mesa. Casi sin aliento por el miedo y la sorpresa. Sus ojos fueron a Kakashi y él sólo le sonrió inocentemente. Kakashi estaba comiendo con una mano, la otra debajo de la mesa apretando la suya. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado

"Entonces, ¿Cuántos niños planean tener?" - Hiashi preguntó

Hinata juró que lo escuchó vacilar un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, su rostro enrojeció intensamente. Rápidamente miró a un sonriente Kakashi, pero sabía que detrás de la máscara estaba sonriendo también. La mano de él se puso fría por la pregunta

_¡Ja! Eso es lo que te pasa por comer la cena con mi padre_, Hinata se dijo mentalmente

Entonces la pregunta zumbaba en su mente. _¿Niños? Oh Dios mío... niños con Kakashi..._ Hinata respiró hondo y apretó la mano congelada de é con la suya. Quería por todos los medios soltarse, pero necesitaba aferrarse a algo antes de que ella se desplomara muerta sobre la mesa. Su padre era un maestro de llevar su angustia mucho más allá de lo debido. ¿Ya no piensa lo mismo de Kakashi?

Kakashi dio un sorbo a su vaso y se aclaró la garganta - "Realmente quiero un montón de hijos, es decir, si a Hinata no le importará. Pero mi prioridad es tener por lo menos tres hijos que lleven mi apellido"

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de vino - "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mi hija es muy joven, no tendrán ningún problema con el tiempo, si sabes lo que quiero decir"

Hinata sentía como si estuviera bailando desnuda allí. Ella juró que sintió ahogarse a Kakashi y se podría decir que ella también moría lenta y silenciosamente en su silla. Su respiración se torno más gruesa y más corta, sí... ella iba a morir en ese mismo lugar

Kakashi se estaba ahogando, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza - "Soy perfectamente consciente, Hiashi-sama, y nunca dejare de darle las gracias por su aprobación de nuestra relación"

"Tonterías, Kakashi-san" - Hiashi respondió rápidamente - "No le habría dado a mi hija a cualquier niño tonto. Prefiero a un hombre de experiencia y sabiduría y tú, mi futuro yerno, eres simplemente perfecto para ella"

_Así se hace otou-san_, pensó Hinata, tratando de no sonreír

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi se despidió formalmente de la familia. Hinata fue a la última que le dijo adiós, susurrándole algo al oído antes de salir

"No cierres la ventana. ¡Volveré!" - dijo, sólo para que ella escuchara

Su suave murmullo envió una sensación de calor a través de su cuerpo, todo lo que atino a hacer fue asentir y decir adiós. Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes le dio a Hanabi un rápido beso en la mejilla y con valentía, y rapidez le dio un abrazo a su padre. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, se aceleró a su habitación y la cerró detrás de ella. Ella corrió a su cuarto de baño y se refrescó

A continuación, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par. El viento frío soplaba a través de la ventana y ella cerró los ojos. A pesar de que la brisa era helada, se sintió esta noche cálida y satisfecha. Había sido un gran día...

Su corazón latía rápidamente, a sabiendas de la presencia detrás de ella. ¿Cómo hacia eso? Ella abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta. Lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos sobre su regazo. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios y mansamente se dirigió para sentarse en su regazo. Sus manos rápidamente acariciaron su grisáceo cabello, poco a poco descendió hacia sus sienes y su cuello

Cerró los ojos y suspiró

Hinata pasó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, mientras que acariciaba su rostro y cabello. Besó la tela de la máscara en sus labios - "Kakashi... nunca me dijiste que tu y oto-san se llevan bien. De hecho, nunca me dijiste nada en absoluto"

"Lo siento. Nunca mas te ocultare algo, te lo prometo" - le susurró mientras besaba su máscara

Hinata suavemente bajo la máscara y dejó escapar un suspiro de comodidad al ver su rostro, bello aún en la oscuridad. Ella se inclinó y colocó un cálido beso en los finos labios, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercarlo mas. Su rubor se profundizó cuando sintió su lengua lame sus labios. Él puso sus manos sobre su chaleco y lo deslizo lentamente por sus brazos, para llegar a la camisa y le quito los pantalones, hizo todo esto mientras la besaba. Gimió cuando la brisa fría la golpeo en su pecho desnudo y detuvo el beso, se cubrió con las manos. Ella sintió su excitación contra su muslo - "No podemos tener relaciones sexuales"

"Quiero hacer el amor" - contestó serio, poco a poco quitándose la ropa. La besó en la clavícula y deslizó sus dedos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a empujarla contra su cuerpo. Inconscientemente se humedeció los labios cuando vio sus pechos, pero sintió su erección crecer aún más cuando ella negó con la cabeza. Se rió de la Hyuuga y se encogió de hombros - "Si yo fuera un extraño, me encontraría patético"

Hinata gruñó y le dio una palmada con las manos en el pecho - "Ie"

Kakashi resopló hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino, inhalando su suave perfume. Él deslizó sus dedos hacia la cintura, siguiendo el borde de las bragas de encaje. Ella gimió y se apretó más contra él, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas. Descendió hasta sus pechos y rió entre dientes - "La cena fue buena, pero esto es mejor"

Hinata le tiró del pelo - "Ya tuvimos postre" - Ella quito suavemente el protector de su frente. Ella seguía acariciando el grisáceo cabello. Ella se esforzó por regular su respiración y estar tranquila, ignorando las sensaciones de ardor, las caricias de Kakashi. Su respiración se detuvo cuando él poso sus manos en el broche de su brasier, con habilidad los desato

Puso sus manos en la espalda, acercándola un más a él. Él sentía tanto dolor y placer, ella estaba sentada justo arriba de su erección y él sabía que los pantalones cortos que llevaba no le proporcionaban protección. Maldijo en voz baja mientras se movía un poco. Poco a poco, se sacó la ropa, haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara. Que se ruborizara nunca dejó de divertirle y excitarle. La besó suavemente en las mejillas y en los párpados cerrados que cubrían los ojos claros que le gustaban mucho, su pequeña nariz y sus dulces labios. Él la abrazó con firmeza, sintiendo el oleaje de sus pechos contra su pecho. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios mientras se frotaba contra su pequeño cuerpo, aplastando sus pechos

Apartó la mirada de su rostro mientras seguía apretando sus pechos, beso su garganta, un poco dejando que su lengua vagara hasta su corazón. Él no podía mirarla, había demasiadas ideas rondando su cabeza. Todo lo que podía pensar era en hacer el amor con ella, en la cama, en el suelo, contra el muro, en la esquina de la sala, en la bañera, con o sin agua, en la mesa, y en la tienda de Ramen... en cualquier lugar... en todas partes, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Las opciones y los lugares eran interminables

Su pequeña gimió un poco mientras mordía su lóbulo de la oreja, dejando que su lengua se alimentara de ella. Ella lo bañó de besos. Él se separo de ella y rápidamente abrió sus pantalones para liberar su erección

Hinata se quedó sin aliento de nuevo al ver a Kakashi liberado la erección de su pantalón y ella dudó. Quería pero no podía. Comenzó a retroceder - "Esto l-lo siento... pero..."

Kakashi rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y empezó a besarla de nuevo. Tenía un pecho y le dio un apretón - "Yo... no estoy totalmente fuera de control..." - Se pasó la lengua por su otro pecho mientras se inclinó y toco las bragas empapadas

Hinata cerró los ojos mientras él deslizaba su mano dentro de sus bragas. Ella entonces luchaba por quitarle los pantalones

"No... déjalos… puestos" - dijo Kakashi entre suspiros. Luego se irguió y pasó la lengua por los labios - "Es más seguro de esa manera, pero... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"

Hinata enrojeció aún más mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento - "¿C-cual...?"

Kakashi sonrió, sin tener las manos fuera de ella - "A-aférrate a mí"

Ella asintió, sabiendo lo que le estaba intentando decir y cerró los brazos alrededor de él. Luego sintió que movía la mano sobre ella otra vez, sólo su roce la volvía loca, su otro camino descendió entre ellos, bajo sus pantalones y tomó su propia erección y comenzó a calmar su propia excitación

Poco a poco sintió deslizar los dedos dentro de ella. Él empujó otra y empezó a acelerar el paso en ambas manos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las convulsiones apretar sus dedos y ella mordió su hombro. Poco a poco sentía descargas eléctricas en su espalda

Ella se sorprendió con este hombre y de la eficiencia de sus manos. Luego llegó sin avisar, estallando contra la palma de su mano. Ella no sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa y avergonzada mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello de Kakashi

Kakashi gimió al sentir los fluidos orgásmicos en su mano y mantuvo su mano allí, cuidadosamente sin moverla

Hinata entonces sintió que el cuerpo de Kakashi dio un empujón final y sintió algo caliente y pegajoso de su pecho y vientre. Sus ojos buscaron ver lo que sucedió, pero Kakashi rápidamente la abrazó, enjabonando el líquido entre sus cuerpos

Se dejo caer en la cama. Poco a poco, deslizó la mano de sus bragas y llevó los dedos empapados de Hinata a su boca y comenzó a limpiarlos con la lengua. Se sentía el agradable sabor de Hinata y ella se sorprendió ante su gesto. Él, a cambio, se rió entre dientes mientras seguía su labor. Cuando acabo ella se inclinó para pasar la lengua por su pecho. Ella lo miró con los ojos atrevidos y se lamió los labios. Su boca se abrió

"Bueno... eso fue nuevo" - dijo Kakashi, todavía muy sorprendido, demasiado impresionado. Él tiró de ella hacia abajo y acaricio su espalda - "Tu familia me gusta"

Hinata se rió y suspiró - "Ya lo creo"

"Estoy muy feliz, Hinata" - dijo serio, la abrazo por la cintura - "De hecho, me siento como miembro de la familia. Quiero decir, Hiashi-sama es como un padre de algún modo extraño, Hanabi es como una hermana malcriada" - hizo una pausa y se echó a reír y añadió serio - "Y tú, mi esposa"

Kakashi cerró los ojos mientras sentía que su corazón latía en su pecho. Tuvo que reunir mucho coraje. Se preguntó qué sintió ella después de decir eso. Miró hacia abajo, pero ella tenia escondido su rostro - "¿Hinata...?"

Ella parecía tranquila, como su respiración

"¿Hinata? No está escuchando" - dijo Kakashi, su voz sonaba casi como si fuera un profesor en clase. Bueno, ellos en cierta forma eran profesor y alumno, sólo que estaban desnudos en la cama

"Hmmm..." - fue todo lo que dijo

Kakashi resopló y negó con la cabeza, dándole un beso. Así que no hablaba después de hacer el amor. Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación por un tiempo y cayo a la deriva de un sueño profundo muy reconfortante

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Catorce**

**Notas Naoko: **gomen nuevamente por tardar una eternidad, pero me fui de vacaciones… al regresar me costo mucho ponerme al día con mis fanfics

**N**aoko** I**chigo


End file.
